Angel Of Steel
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: What had Starscream done before he left earth? How long had he waited? None knows the answers to such questions. I do . . . he fell in love. StarscreamxAlexis, Movieverse.
1. Alexis

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I'll be taking down the poll choices once I write the stories so everyone gets a chance to read which type of StarscreamxAlexis they want to read. This was the highest and so I do another one. I've been thinking about this for a while, but couldn't quite finish it. I didn't know what to do with the characters in there like Alexis, but after watching a movie and hearing a certain song I found the perfect idea, well I thought it was perfect you shall see what it is later on. Not sure if this story will be long. Probably not, but if so then it is. I do so hope you enjoy. You all enjoyed Saving Me and so I hope you enjoy Angel Of Steel :) It was inspired, sort of, by a movie I just watched and fell in love with! I'll tell you at the end, or you guys can just guess, but more or likely you won't till the very end or near it :) **

Hi, I'm Alexis Chandler a young ballerina . . . heh, like so many. There's nothing really special about me. I'm not a true beauty or do I have the perfect shape of a body. I cannot sing like an angel, but I can sing.

Brown hair, blue eyes, a bit of a curvy body (As is expected of all ballerinas), and a voice that is fair to others. I am no angel you see, but perhaps one day I'd be someone's . . . or they'd be mine.

* * *

You see I have being dancing since I was at a very young age. 5 I do believe. It was my father's wish that I dance. My mother was a ballerina and she was very talented.

She was beautiful to the eye and very pleasing to the ears. All the traits I wish to have been from my mother. She was the star of her time she was. I hear so many things about her.

My father always spoke of her and how hard it would have been to win her, but since they were childhood friends and knew each other for so long she easily chose him over the others who wished to win her love with money and jewels. The one thing my father had that they didn't was music. My mother loved music and she loved to dance to it. He was a violinist and very good at that.

When he married her their wedding was full of dancing and music. Nothing more, nothing less. When my oldest brother was born, Aaron, they were the happiest as could be, but my father promised my mother a daughter . . . I never came though. My mother had trouble getting pregnant afterwards.

It had been many years later, 13 to be exact, and so my mother gave birth to Steven, my other brother. They were happy to have him and everything, but my father wanted to keep his promise to my mother. The next year she . . . died giving birth to me. I broke my father's heart.

All my mother had time to do was hold me for a split second and name me. Nothing more, nothing less. I never knew my mother, but again I have heard so much about her. I wished to fill her shoes and that is why I dance . . . to be like her. My brother Steven and I are close, almost like twins and when our brother Aaron died in a car accident at the age of 19 we only grew closer.

Our family began to fall apart after Aaron died. Our father quit music, but then . . . I began to dance. I gave my father a reason to play again. He saw my mother through me even when I could not see it myself.

Steven was also talented in the arts. He played the violin like our father and he was very good. When our father became ill he always asked my brother to play and me to dance. It was . . . his last wish.

He died just last year and now I am a grown woman. I dance for a ballet very well known, but I am still silent. I am just a dancer. The only reason, I believe, I got in was because I was my mother's daughter.

I travel when necessary but so far . . . I like to stay where I am. One reason being my father's home on the beach, where he used to take my mother, which he gave me. I love the place and even though I live alone and far away from the known world it is my home. My brother would often visit on weekends and keep me company, but I am still alone most of the time. I am still alone.

I guess you could call my life normal, but I don't know how anyone could go back to their normal lives after what happened in the city that day. You see I was going to my ballet in Mission city. Just all the other days, but something strange happened that day. That day there was some sort of battle . . . a battle of steel and metal.

These alien robots attacked and killed each other throughout the city. Even I had run into some as I made my way to the studio where I practice shows. I was late and so already dressed in my outfit. Once I got out of the cab before the studio I was almost run over by this young boy running as if his life depended on it . . . later I found out it did.

I was standing on the steps to the studio when it came. A giant alien robot came swooping down from the sky and skidding into some parked cars flipping many of them off the ground. It attacked two other robots that seemed to follow the young boy. It became a battle field right before my very eyes.

I was so scared and in so man ways that I couldn't move. I was struck in awe of this sight. Neither had I seen it or dreamt of it before in my life. It was so new and yet . . . sad.

As I watched these three beings fight for so little I saw it all. My heart is very understanding and even to things such as these. I saw these separate sides. I saw their war, their . . . tiring war.

I felt pity for them like they were . . . human. I saw them shoot each other and my heart ached for their wounds. I saw one fall down and my heart cried out to him . . . hm . . . you see, even I started calling them 'he's'. I couldn't tell though what they were fighting for.

I couldn't tell if they meant us harm or not. In war or battle you could never tell. Still, strange feelings erupted inside me for them, but strangely for a one of certain. I watched him get shot by one and fall to the ground.

He looked in pain and my heart went out to him. Whenever anyone got hurt always a strange sense of compassion would come over me, no matter who or what they were. My brother always made fun of me for that, but I didn't care. I just told him it made me more of a woman and it did.

When he fell to the ground and struggled for a short moment to get back up I gasped and took a step forward hardly knowing the reason why. Then . . . he looked at me. With those red, ruby beams that could pierce through any soul . . . but mine . . . not yet. Even though it was for a split moment in time I could recall the questions.

I am no interpreter, but I do believe he was wondering about me. About why I reacted like so or why wasn't I running around and screaming like everyone else in the city. My guess is he's never seen the individuality of human beings. He was a robot . . . he was used to estimating the most likely response, not randomness.

I guess I was just too random for him. He quickly pushed me out of his mind or mainframe, whatever it was and got up to finish the fight. After a couple more seconds he jumped in the air shifting and changing into some sort of new jet and just took off. I watched him fly off with my breath.

I grasped my heart in excitement. When I turned to finally look at the other two I saw them hurt and the boy they followed . . . he was gone. I tried to catch my breath as the reality of things sunk in, but I couldn't. Soon a very dear friend of mine, Jenny, grabbed me and pulled me inside.

"Alexis!" called the thin blue-eyed-blonde as she grabbed Alexis. "We have to get inside! It's not safe out here!!"

And so I was pulled inside till it all stopped . . . till _they _left. When they had Jenny bid me stay for the army would soon be here and would want to speak to everyone that saw them. I stayed and told them all I saw. They just told me a bunch of lies saying how it was a military test and that they weren't alien robots, but deep down inside my heart I knew it was not true . . . I knew they were alienic robots . . . I knew.

When the military finally let people inside the city my brother Steven was among the first to get in. He ran to me and made sure I was alright. I told him I was but he wanted to be sure. He made me get tests to make sure nothing was out of place or out of the ordinary.

I don't understand why brothers never do take your word, but oh well. I was fine and so could go if I wanted to. I went back home, Steven took me. They way there I spoke no word; I just wondered things in my mind.

When we got there I told Steven all I had seen and what I thought about everything. He believed me and everything, but when I told him what I thought about what they were thinking and their long war he only laughed at me . . . Hhh like so many others. Why should he believe me? . . . None of that stuff 'really happened' right? What was the point of speaking of these things to anyone ever again when they would just laugh?

Steven spent the rest of the day with me and the next day as well to make sure I could handle things. I grew tired of him babying me and so I asked him to leave. He abode by my wish and did.

"I just want you to be safe Alexis," he said placing his hands on his little sister's shoulders. "You're all I have left."

"I know," said Alexis inclining her head. "It's just I'm not a little girl anymore Steven. I can handle things myself."

"Yes, but you're still my little sister," said Steven. "And I'm your big brother. What are brothers for than to look after their siblings?"

"Steven," smiled Alexis twisting her shoulders back and forth.

"Dad made me promise to watch after you Alexis," smiled Steven.

"I know," shook Alexis.

"'Kay," smiled Steven. "Bye sis."

"Bye," waved Alexis watching her brother drive off.

Steven, my brother, and last living relative left. I enjoyed the rest of the day to myself. I sat out on my balcony on my bench just gazing at the waves as they massaged the golden shores. They were always the calmest at the end of the day. My father said I enjoyed watched the waves almost as much as my mother did.

I smile at that and soon my dreams take me. It isn't often I sleep out under the stars but on occasions I do. When I awoke the sun was already high in the sky. I got up and refresh myself with a swim and then breakfast and a bath.

After my bath I decide to practice my steps even though the show was canceled due to the . . . 'incident'. I don't care. I love to dance. It is another thing that helps me through the days.

It brightens my spirit and makes me feel happy and lighthearted. It always did . . . just like my mother. I was like her in so many ways and yet I never saw it. I have her spirit.

As I practiced a sudden change of wind came and caught my attention. My chimes chimed, the waves cried out, and the sun beat down on something coming. I stopped everything and went out to my balcony to see what caused the disturbances. I looked around and see nothing, but I can hear it.

I heard the sound of some engine . . . to a jet maybe. Then across the ocean, low, comes flying that same jet! I knew it was the same one for why would a jet like that is alone and so far away from the base or fly so low to the water? I gasped as it passed over me in a gust of wind.

I tuned my head and watched it . . . strangely . . . turn around and fly back to me. Could it have known I recognized him? Human brains are like computers. They never really forget anything.

I gasped once more . . . as he landed.


	2. Starscream

Greetings, my name is Starscream a soldier of the decepticon army of cybertron. I was created for one purpose and one purpose only . . . to destroy as many autobots as I can. I am really no different than any other soldier of the decepticon army. Both our programings are the same, but I . . . I am more skilled than any soldier in the known universe.

Like any decepticon I am very deceptive, even to our lord and leader Megatron. Since the day I was created I was never trusted. Demon some call me. I am no angel and doubt anyone would ever think me one . . . but perhaps . . . one day . . . I'd be wrong.

* * *

You see since the day I was created I have been caught up in a war. A war between two robotic races known as the heroic robotic autobot . . . and the deceptive decepticons I . . . was born a decepticon, like so many other unfortunate souls. Our programmings was simple . . . destroy as many autobots as you can.

It was to dominate our home planet cybertron. Our lord Megatron wanted it for his own. He was tired of ruling with Optimus Prime. Very greedy he was just like so many of his soldiers . . . and I am one of them.

Some so greedy they wanted his rule, but fell at his hand. I must confess the thought had crept through my mind before and what a joyish thought it is. It is his own fault for programming us like this. All his.

This war of ours lasted long. Millions of years to be exact. To survive even a day in heated battle called for the most skilled. I became one.

I had bested many in battle and killed many. Some, Prime's very own body guards. I admit there are some I have . . . trouble with, but I best them all nonetheless. Even to my own comrades I reign high over them. Reign . . . yes I like that very much.

You see if you kill so many and survive for so long even the commander himself would recognize you . . . and I was recognized. Megatron saw my greatness and skill so took me under his wing and trained me himself so that I could be all I could on the battle field and I was. This pleased him very much. You don't know what it's like for a decepticon soldier to please the lord himself . . . it's . . . intoxicating.

So much that is that you will do anything to please him or kill anyone, and I have killed many. Some my own comrades and friends for trying to desert the decepticon ranks. All in order to please him. All for him.

Because of my skill and connivingness battles were won. Victory for the decepticons and death to the autobots. That is what they sang in my days of glory. They all hailed me, they all feared me and fear . . . was very good.

I became so high and mighty my rank came to Megatron's right-hand-'bot. I couldn't get any higher than this. For many years I stayed at this position. For many . . . boring years.

I tell you if you stay in a rank for so long and so the same routine over and over you could go insane yourself. I did so and now that thought of becoming leader crept in my mind once more, but this time . . . it tasted so sweet. It was a craving I had, but I was smart enough to control the longing. I knew there would come a day Megatron would leaver cybertron or fall, it was then I would take what I deserve . . . the throne.

And so I waited . . . and waited. It grew very tiring it did. To long I was kept waiting to get what was mine, too long. Then . . . that time came.

The time when we began losing. Megatron was so angered about these losses that he took it out on me. The one closest to him. I have been hit by him before, but not like this . . . not when I had done nothing wrong.

I couldn't believe our lord and leader would stoop so low. If I was leader I would never take out my anger on one of my own men. Especially my right-hand-man! You were supposed to respect and uphold him, but kill him!

At that I lost all respect for him. He did not deserve it for what he did to me. Every loss he left me near death and I was forced to pick myself back up. He told me it made me stronger, but it just fed my rage and made me angrier.

I learned to lean on no one during that time. No one! For no one would help or even show compassion to me. I was all alone . . . all . . . alone.

I was so young when this started so I couldn't do anything to defend myself. I can now, but I found other ways to help myself during such times. Whenever I was blamed for a blasted loss I blamed another and so Megatron put them to death. I knew it was wrong and cruel . . . but I was a decepticon.

I needed to protect and save myself first before others. It was the way I was raised. It isn't easy to change the way you were raised up. It never is.

It was the only thing I could do at the time, the only thing. Perhaps, if Megatron were alive now, still the only thing. It was my way of life and will always be. I doubt anyone can change me.

No . . . there was no one. Why would anyone want to help me change? Even the great Optimus Prime, which I tried to turn to for help once, will not help me. The only way he will help me is to the grave!

No one understands me. No one cares. Why would they? I am just another soldier of the decepticon army . . . the decepticon army.

But soon . . . fate was about to unfold. The autobots knew it was only a matter of time will we took in our possession the allspark and so tossed it out into space so that none shall have it. Megatron went after it thought and vanished out of time and thought. It was then I saw the opportunity and so seized the throne.

Now it was mine. I was the leader. I was the leader of the decepticons. So that it shall always be.

All respected me now. All bowed to me. All called me lord. I was their lord.

The taste of lordship was great indeed. Once I tasted it though I only longed for more. Nothing could satisfy me more than to rule over that land, but it was not completely mine and so I felt, what Megatron felt for so long . . . to rule all of cybertron. So I fought for it, but without the allspark I couldn't replenish my troops.

There was one thing left to do . . . find it. The autobots had already set out to find it so why not us? Well we might run in to Megatron (If he still lives) and I cannot risk my rank, but neither cybertron to the autobots. I had no choice but to go myself, bringing my best troops just in case.

The search led us to so many places, planets, and species. One kind called humans which later we found out inhabited a primitive planet called earth. Disgusting creatures they were, yet so . . . random. It was hard to determine what they were going to do next and that is what made them valuable, especially to the autobots. They had made great allies with them and so rose up against us.

My men were all against me and in so many ways. They wanted Megatron back in command and so they got him. I knew everything was going to start over again. The beatings, the losses, the blaming . . . I'd never hear the end of it.

But it was also because of a human Megatron was destroyed . . . heh . . . they're actually good for something. Like I said they are very random and hard to predict. They have spurious emotions always changing. I saw this one as I fought Ironhide and Ratchet.

It was a young femme of their species. When Ironhide's plasma blast hit me and I fell for a short moment in time I, for some reason, turned to my left to see a human femme just standing there looking at me. I scanned her face gestures into my mainframe trying to understand them. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a strange outfit for a human, but that wasn't the strangest thing about her.

She wasn't running around like any normal frightened human. She wasn't scared as a matter of fact. She looked concerned for me . . . for us . . . for this battle we fought out. What kind of human would get caught up in our dealings and try to understand us? For what reason? And why was it of any concern to them?

I had also noticed she took a step forward as if a reaction of longing to help. She wanted to help, but why? And why me? Can she not see I am against or opposed to the lie of her kind? . . . Can she not see who I am?

I had never seen so much compassion demonstrated towards me. It left my spark hurting because so. I wanted answers, but I had a duty and fight to finish. I had to push her away . . . for now.

I got up and finished the fight, at least tried to. That is before that human on the autobot's side thrust the allspark inside Megatron and killed him. I had no choice but to retreat. I was hurt and could do no more . . . at least I know when to retreat before I'm dead unlike our 'once' leader Megatron.

Later I found that only me, Barricade, and Skorponok where left. What a pitiful group indeed. Each one of us took damages. Skorponok had his tail blown off and I had been shot on my right wing causing a great flaw in my flight.

Since my wound was greater I was fixed first. Ahh . . . once again their leader. My rightful place in life. I loved it.

I needed more troops though. Since the allspark was gone I knew it'd be a fight to the death for cybertron. The last 'bot standing wins. I swore now that . . . was going to be me!

I was destined for it. I deserve it. No one else. Only I Starscream!

"Get back to the Nemesis Barricade, and take Skorponok. Prepare the ship to leave," said Starscream limping around.

"Where shall we go . . . sir?" asked Barricade not too happy on coming to earth to lose the allspark.

"Back to cybertron," said Starscream placing his hands behind his back. "We shall rally up the troops there and have an all-out-brawl to the death. Last one standing gets cybertron."

"But Starscream isn't that—?!" started Barricade not agreeing with his strategy.

"That is war! DEATH!!" shouted Starscream turning to his comrade. "Now do as your lord commands!"

"Yes . . . my lord," bowed Barricade. "Might I ask why you're not accompanying us?"

"I need to work out my wing," said Starscream. "When I do and the Nemesis is ready to leave then I shall be joining you."

"Well, sir, I suggest you go slow and perhaps fly over a wide ocean to test it," said Barricade. "You shouldn't be interrupted in your recovery there."

"I know how to handle things Barricade," growled Starscream. "But it is nice to know your concernity."

"I'm just saying what's best for my lord," bowed Barricade.

"Then go," said Starscream. "I wish to leave soon."

"Yes, my lord," said Barricade leaving and heading off to the ship.

And so he and Skorponok left and I . . . was alone. I took Barricade's advice and flew to and from the oceans slow to make sure my wing was working properly. It was sore a bit, but it worked nonetheless.

As I flew over the ocean back to the continent known as North America I thought to myself of so many things. About out loss, about my men, about to cybertron, about . . . her. Her?! That human femme?! How did she cross my mind?! Ehh . . . I need to leave this planet.

Yet . . . the look on her face . . . I cannot forget it. She was concerned for me, for me! No one had ever been concerned for a decepticon . . . or one such as me. Why did she react like that? Why does she have sympathy for alien robots she has never seen before and knew now what their intention was?

Fool! That kind of attitude can get her killed! Any kind of mercy is pointless and weak! It will get you nowhere! I . . . learned that the hard way.

Still though . . . I had so many questions as to why she did and reacted the way she did. I would never know though. I would never know because I'd never see her again. Unless . . . fate would say otherwise.

I still had so many questions for her though. Being the first being to ever show any kind of compassion to me I long to know. I shall never though and should forget about her, but . . . I can't. Primus why can't I?!

What makes her so different than any other weakling human?! Nothing that's what! And yet . . . everything, but I am Starscream, I care for no one! . . . But . . . can you deny care for someone who cares about you?

Does she . . . even remember me? Who couldn't from that 'incident'?! But does she . . . remember me? Would she know me again if she saw me?

Was that reaction a once in a lifetime deal or will her compassion . . . her care for me still be there? Why would it be?! She does not even know me and never will! But . . . if ever she got the chance . . . would she like to know me?

To me, it is just a dream . . . someone actually caring about me. About if I live or die. Someone . . . wanting to help me. To see me rise again instead of fall.

Yes she was different and so my spark longed to know her when my mind kept telling it 'no'. I couldn't find her, nor did I have the time. I needed to go back to cybertron before I . . . changed. It shouldn't be happening . . . I can't just change like that because of one show of compassion towards me.

I am Starscream! I am cruel! I am violent! I am the leader of the decepticons!

I was a decepticon! I was deceptive, evil, and cared for no one! I lived through life with no help! I am my own 'bot!

. . . But what or how was one to react when shown something you've never seen in your life . . . only dreamt about? It was . . . nice to know someone cared, but did they still? Or was I forgotten like so many times in my decepticon life? I didn't know what to do!

What could I do? NOTHING! That's what! I just needed time enough to heal and I was healing, but what could heal the aching of my questions? I could just guess like usual, but guessing wasn't me.

I wanted to know. I needed to know! But I wasn't about to waste my time trying to find her. What would I say to her if chance . . . had us cross paths again? There! You see?! I wouldn't know what to say so it would be a waste of my time!

It was then my wing began acting up and so I mentally rolled my optics lowering my altitude. It made it easier to fly for me and my wing didn't hurt so much anymore. Hmm, must have been the salty air . . . strange. Well land was coming up and so once reached I'd higher my altitude.

Just as I flew over the beach though I saw one of them human shore houses. It as painted white and looked very comfortable. A descent place for a human to live . . . wha—?! Why am I thinking of that?! This is absolutely a waste of my—

Then . . . somehow, to this day I still don't know how it happened . . . she walked out to see me . . . as if she knew I was coming. I knew it was her. My mainframe is a computer and they never forget anything. Also she wore that silly outfit she was wearing the first day I saw her . . . and the only day.

I flew right over her house my mind running around crazy. I didn't think it could happen! I didn't think fate would grant me my wish and let me see her again! I could ask her the questions I wanted to know about, but this was all too soon right?

No! I may not get another chance like this, and so, even though my mind bid me not to, I turned around . . . and then . . . I landed.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry guys that I haven't updated in forever. I gave myself a week off and decided just to read instead of write. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm back ;D Don't know when I'll update this next though. Been wanting to update Her Favorite Color Is Chrome and then What About Now? So yea you guys may just have to wait so till then bye :)**


	3. Questions Of Why

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I couldn't think of what to do, but here you go here's the next chp the next one should be up whenever I get it up. I shall be finishing up this story since it shouldn't be to long so enjoy :)**

Alexis wasn't stupid. She knew exactly who this was. It was the robot from the battle in the city. Why else would and F-22 raptor land in her front yard?

She couldn't believe this was happening. Why would an alien robot seek her out? Could it be he wanted something from her? If so what?

Or could it be he wanted to kill of all eye witnesses that saw him? No, that couldn't be. If she still wandered how the government could keep this up, denying any alien invasion when here one stood . . . right before her. Alexis gasped once more placing her hand upon her heart so close and tight as it shifted and changed before her eyes. He was really a magnificent sight to see with his golden form shinning in the high sun and his optics . . . blood red, but to Alexis—like gems, rubies. He had a VERY 'V' shaped body than any person she'd seen before.

He resembled that of a bird. Very hawk-like he was. His face had so many features to them. Red and blue wires running to and fro from his square jaw, higher baring sharp jagged teeth, like a piranha.

There were so many features to him that was animal-like. His arms reached almost all the way down to his hooked feet. His hands were like sharp long razors, but Alexis still felt the urge to touch them like she would any other human or thing. Right above where it looked like his nose should be was a sort of slanted part of his metal armor that so much resembled a beak, like birds. Well this was just one big metallic bird.

Once he stood up straight, greatly over towering Alexis' beach house, he turned and scanned his surroundings. After watching all those sci-fi movies Alexis expected nothing else from a robot but great caution. Her feelings were so entangled at that moment. She was so scared of him and yet so excited to see him again.

Her heart didn't know which to race to. Fear or excitement. That is why she gripped it trying to calm its hearty race. It caused her breathing to become undoubtedly heavy.

She startling jumped as his gaze finally came her way. He started walking her way with loud, heavy, footsteps. She could feel the ground shake as he came closer and soon overshadowed her. Alexis took a couple of steps back so she didn't have to look so far up at him and froze under his red-beam-stare that was much too silent for Alexis. Not a moment to soon he spoke—

"Do you know why I am here human?"

Alexis was frozen by his voice. She didn't know why but in that moment he had a strange hold over her. She couldn't explain it but it was so hard to do anything under his ruby stare. All she could do, with her eyes wide starring up at him and mouth partially open, was tell her mind to just 'Keep breathing, just keep breath . . . ing'.

Then, as if in a strong trance, she slowly shook her head. Unknowingly replying 'yes'. In truth she didn't know and didn't even know if she wanted to. She slowly took a step forward in those pink lace shoes of her and strangely whispered out-

"You are confused by my actions long ago in the city."

"How did you—?!" began Starscream but caught himself and scoffed turning away from her.

Once his gaze was off her she caught herself and shook off her trance-like state. She had then realized all that had just happened and what she had just said. She then recalled his reply and so assumed she was correct, but how?

She then looked back up at him as he slowly walked away mumbling to himself words that Alexis caught and made sense of—

"Stupid! Stupid! What were you thinking Starscream coming here trying to ask her why she acted . . . the way she . . . why she cared?"

His mumbling grew softer as if in a sigh once he hit 'acted'. She saw his shoulders fall with his head. Apparently this being was confused with the show of the emotion called compassion. Alexis heard his pause and so jumped on the opportunity to speak asking-

"Starscream . . . is that your name?"

Starscream froze turning to her stiffly seeing her breathing heavy as her chest rose and fell with beads of sweat creeping down. He could tell how nervous she was even trying to speak to him. It couldn't hurt to tell her and so he sighed saying—

"Yes."

"Well my name is Alexis Chandler," smiled Alexis placing her arms down behind her back.

"Yea, yea," sighed Starscream rolling his optics.

Alexis could sense his tension and knew he was about to burst, but of what? She had no clue. Starscream finally had it. He crouched down low to Alexis with his arms on either side of her body and his stare was great upon her. Alexis gasped as he came close to her saying rather loudly—

"What is with you humans?!"

"I don't . . . I don't—" stuttered Alexis, obviously frightened by his bold approach.

"Why are you so different from all else?!" he asked, his voice almost shrieking.

Alexis was trembling now. She wanted to answer, to scream, to run away, but couldn't. Her throat tightened around her and knees almost buckled. Some strong dancer she was! Her lips trembled from shock at his sudden movements and eyes began to water at not knowing what to say or do—and at his confusion.

"Why didn't you run like the rest?! Why weren't you afraid?!"

"I was," cried Alexis as Starscream's hand crept up to her neck and shoulder.

He could easily kill her now and this is what Alexis waited for. All he did though was shake her a bit, sometimes a little roughly but just for short moments of time. Alexis never meant for her actions to cause him so much pain and confusion. What kind of life had he known to be that troubled by a small show of compassion?

"No, no!" shook Starscream with his head bowed. "You wanted to help . . . me!"

He then looked back up to her and Alexis could now, clearly, see the pain of his hard life in his optics. She gasped and could no longer hold her tears back. Starscream believed she cried out of fear, but in truth . . . she cried for him, and his hard life he was forced to live out. He took his hands of her saying—

"Stop! Stop this!"

"I'm . . . trying to, but . . . I can't!" gagged Alexis cupping her red face and falling to her knees.

Starscream watched her for a moment or two waiting for her tears to pass. Once she had brought her hands away from her face wiping away her tears from her red eyes she inhaled and looked down exhaling. She sat her hands in her lap not looking at him for she knew if she did she could only cry once more. Compassion was really a ridiculous thing, as her brother and other people put it.

It was her biggest weakness and now it was him, which her compassion was brought upon, Starscream. With a sniff from Alexis, Starscream spoke once again—

"Why Alexis, why?"

Alexis gasped hearing him call her by name. She had no choice but to look up at him and into his ruby optics that pierced her very heart causing it to ache with so much compassion for his life's war. Tears filled her eyes once again as she trembled out—

"Was it that bad?"

Starscream just starred at her for a long moment with his laser-beam-eyes. A single tear ran down her face once he decided to act again. He stood up in a haste and grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet saying—

"Was it that bad? You mean _is_ it?! Take a look for yourself!!"

Starscream was content on making this human female, who wrongly showed care to the wrong being, to understand who and what he was. He then placed his index finger and middle finger to where his temple would be and activated something. His optics shot out a bright light emitting a hologram of a ruined and desolate place Alexis almost thought was Hell. Alexis looked around seeing the smoke filled sky of gray and the high jagged pillars that crept out over a decaying body-filled waste land of rust.

This must have been where he came from. This dead world was part of him. A deep part of him it seemed as she looked up at him who stood beside her. The look on his face was plain and used to, so Alexis assumed, as she gazed once more on the death, he caused most of this. She looked up and saw three flying transformers flying over the dead plains like vultures.

She didn't know how, but she guessed the goldish one was Starscream finding out she was right. They shot down from the sky and landed, Alexis flinched from the crunching sounds of the dead body parts carelessly being stepped on. Starscream looked down at her beside him and gave off the slightest of smirks seeing how soft her frail mind was to this. She would break very soon were his thoughts.

Alexis then jumped at the sound of plasmas being shot off and Starscream's voice suddenly saying—

"I have killed many and I am very proud of it."

Alexis was frozen as she watched bombs explode of blue and plasmas whirl though the air and burn right through their metallic skin as if something ate away at them. She heard their painful cries as another battle broke out and death filled the air.

"It is every 'bot for themselves and it was I who would kill to win," said Starscream.

Alexis watched in horror after the battle as the weak and wounded were slaughtered and put out of misery. She saw Starscream was injured and weak and struggled to hide it and live. He had if he wanted to live and ever it pained him. She saw his threats as some called him weak and injured. He even killed some to prove his point that he was fine.

"Killing is my nature human," he said his voice going back to normal. "I was raised not to hesitate to kill again."

There was a pause then as a large one came. He was silver and in his blood optics shinned murder. He looked at Starscream also noticing he was hurt and weak.

"If I didn't," said Starscream casting his optics down. "_He_ would kill me."

A single tear slid from Alexis' eye down the side of her face as the hologram ended and she found herself staring back out into the lazy blue ocean. She jumped feeling the ground shake at Starscream's movement who peered down at her again. Engulfing her in his shadow once again.

"I have killed many humans and you know this," he said pointing his gun at her. "And I will not hesitate to kill more."

"So you've come here, to my home, just to kill me?" asked Alexis looking up at him as diamonds fell from her eyes slowly.

Starscream froze for a little while before taking back his gun and saying—

"No."

"Will you leave?" asked Alexis her tears lessening and lessening.

"Eventually, yes," said Starscream.

As if reading Starscream's mind of questions Alexis answered—

"Do not ask me why I showed you compassion. I was like this ever since I can remember. I . . . care for things that have no right being cared for."

"Like me," said Starscream.

"If you say so," she looked at him with the most beautiful blue eyes. "I don't know why, but I do care about you and I am sorry for causing you so much pain and confusion. I had no idea I would. I thought I'd—"

"Never see me again?" finished Starscream raising his brow. "To be honest . . . Alexis I . . . I mean it felt . . . nice to be cared about."

"Really?" smiled Alexis her eyes sparkling at him.

"Y-yes," muttered Starscream feeling a bit lower than he liked to a human.

"Thank-you," blushed Alexis casting her eyes down and playing with her ten fingers.

"Now that you know who and what I really am," said Starscream turning his gaze from the crashing waves back to the blushing human. "Do you . . . still feel the same?"

Alexis looked back up at him, the sun now shinning off her bright face. Her heart lept as soon as she said—

"I'll always Starscream."

"Good, that's good," he said shaking his head now getting all he wanted from her.

"Starscream do you . . . sometimes with you like _them_?" asked Alexis taking a couple steps towards him

By 'them' Starscream knew exactly who she meant and so looked down at her saying—

"Sometimes."

"Would you be different right now if you were like _them_?" asked Alexis her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Of course I would!" scoffed Starscream knowing the autobots' way.

"So if you _were_ like _them_ how would you have greeted me other than scaring me?" asked Alexis with a smile all the while swinger her hips to and fro.

Starscream just smiled and chuckled finding her question amusing, but seeing how she was serious he played along bowing and extending his hand saying—

"Greetings earthling. I am Starscream an _autobot_ from planet cybertron. I 'come in peace'."

After both chuckling pretty good Alexis took his hand playing along as she took part of her tutu and raised it curtsying.

"And I am Alexis Chandler," she smiled kindly. "It's nice to meet you Starscream."


	4. Awkward Moments

Starscream had never really played like this before. He didn't even know Alexis enjoyed this little game. She just sat herself in the sand as he pretended to act like an autobot. Even though she had never met one she could tell his 'impressions' of them were quite what they would be like and it just made her cheeks hurt from smiling all the time.

"Our leader, the great and high caring, Optimus Prime has just ordered us to retreat for fear of stepping on the flowers."

Alexis let out a giggle covering her mouth as her blue eyes shinned like sapphires in the sun. Starscream couldn't help but smile as she giggled and laughed at his playful gestures. He had never really made anyone laugh like that. The only laugh he got out of anyone was the evil chuckle of watching beings die and decay.

She though . . . laughed goodly. She laughed because it was good funny, not evil funny. There was no killing to be done just simple gestures against the autobots who he made to look like a bunch of femmes. Her giggles were contagious they were.

He chuckled as soon as one act was done and he started another one. It felt a little strange to be like this. To laugh without death. To play, without torture.

He could now understand why the autobots grew so attached to these beings, these humans. They were quite contagious when they weren't trying to kill you and throw your scrap out into the sea. So peaceful, at least she was. He still couldn't get why she was so different from the rest.

He still wondered why she was like the way she was. Why she loved the unloved. She said she was born like that, but most humans weren't. Oh well, he guesses he'd never know.

"So what is that thing you are wearing?" asked Starscream pointing to her strange outfit and mostly tutu.

"Oh this," said Alexis gabbing it. "This is my tutu. It's my dance outfit."

"You humans are very strange indeed," said Starscream.

"And you're not?" smiled Alexis kindly up at him.

"Oh no, not I frail organic," played Starscream again. "It is the evil decepticons! They wish to kill and suck your brains out!"

"Oh no, whatever are we to do?" smiled Alexis standing up and acting afraid. "If only the autobots would come and save us!"

"I'm afraid not miss, they are too afraid of stepping on the flowers," chuckled Starscream.

"Aww, that's too bad," smiled Alexis acting as if she was pouting a little.

"Yes . . . that's just the autobots' . . . way," sighed Starscream his gaze going off into the setting sun.

Had he really been there that long? Alexis wondered what he was gazing at and so looked to see it was the infamous setting sun. If she was any normal girl she would have thought he was admiring the beauty of the setting sun, but she wasn't like any normal girl. She knew very well his kind, especially the decepticons, as he called them, paid no mind to the beauty of things . . . at least not yet.

She saw in his optics the tiring stare. He wanted to leave this planet and soon. She also knew what was going through his mind . . . he had stayed there too long.

"What am I doing here?" he whispered to himself, but letting Alexis here.

"Oh please stay," said Alexis coming as close as she thought well to him.

He then was cut out of his trance as he slowly looked down at the human ballerina. He starred at her for a little while scanning her face features. She wanted him to stay, but she could never understand him and he had to go.

"No," said Starscream firmly as he turned and readied to just take off right there without concerning how close she was from danger of being hurt by his take off, whether physically or emotionally.

His arms were stretched out ready to jump and transform taking off, but Alexis came too near to him that he noticed her. He turned his head and said-

"Go away so I can take off properly."

"Why won't you stay Starscream?" asked Alexis getting her pretty pink laced shoes all sandy.

"Because I have to leave, now leave me human to take off!" he said his patience wearing very thing from the human race now.

"Please," whispered Alexis. "I have no one else in the world but you right now."

"What are you talking about?!" scoffed Starscream turning to her forgetting about his take off at the time. "Surely you have a family?!"

"A brother, but I don't see him too much or as much as I should," said Alexis.

"What about fr . . . frien . . ." Apparently Starscream couldn't say the good word friend.

"I do have one, but she doesn't come here all the time. She has her own life and dreams," sighed Alexis casting her eyes down.

"And what . . . you don't?" asked Starscream always believing humans had those and never meant a human who didn't.

Alexis just slowly shook her head and sighed as she looked back up at Starscream.

"I wish I did, but I really don't."

"Well that is your problem," said Starscream turning from her and just about taking off if he hadn't, somehow, sensed her bow her head in sadness and it wrap around him.

_What is wrong with you Starscream?!_ His mind screamed at him. _You wanted to come here and ask her questions about why she cared about you! You got them yes, but it can't hurt to care for the one . . . the ONLY one who cares about you? Just a little?_

"Just a little is just too much," sighed Starscream to himself to low Alexis only heard the ocean wind brush past her.

Alexis knew it was time for him to leave, but she had hoped to get to know him some more. She never really had known anyone like this. Someone, or something, who sought out to find her because of her show of compassion towards them. She felt wanted because so and felt that she could give so much love to this being that could, perhaps, appreciate it and . . . maybe . . . return it. She knew that she would always care for him even if he killed her only brother or best friend, it was so strange to feel this way towards him, but it was her and she was not going to change.

_Just take off then if you are not going to answer her!_ Spat his mind at him causing Starscream to flinch a little at that hit to his mind.

He readied to take off he did, but struggled within him. Alexis still kept her eyes and face down not really wanting to see him leave when he decided to. She closed her eyes and tried to blot out the sound when he jumped off and changed back into the jet flying away from her life forever, but no one could really do that.

"Primus humans are so sensitive!!" growled Starscream kicking himself for giving in to her.

He turned and sighed looking at her saddened form. She still waited for him to leave even though he stood now facing her. Hm, she knew her place to expect this from a higher being, at least she did that. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak to her but couldn't.

Primus what could he say to her? Well he was going to try at least.

"Hey . . . Alexis," he started.

Uh! How dumb can he get? He's now worse with words to a lower being. What is wrong with him?!

"I guess I can stay for a little longer," he sighed lowering his shoulders.

_What's the rush?_ He told himself. _Barricade said to work out my wing. I guess I can stay a little longer here, but with her . . . I don't know. I guess I could, at least she'll care if I crash and burn._

Alexis lifted her head slowly opening her eyes. They were sparkling at him; it was something that was very unique to Starscream. He liked when her eyes did that, it meant she was pleased with him. He gave off a smile as her mouth opened and turned into a smile.

"Really, oh will you?!" she gasped ready to jump right out of her skin in excitement.

Starscream said nothing. He just nodded his head and hoped she caught it 'cause he wasn't going to do it again nor speak.

"Oh thank-you Starscream!" smiled Alexis with so much happiness Starscream, somehow, felt it pierce his own spark a little.

He flinched at the strange feeling placing his hand on his spark and watched her run up to him a little too close. He backed away in alarm as she did this. He didn't want to touch her or even be THAT close for a long while yet. Alexis stopped noticing he had backed up.

Of course! He still was new to her, well how she was like. What was she thinking trying to hug him? She stopped and placed her arms behind her back trying to get them from hugging his leg. She looked up at him and blushed saying-

"I'm . . . I'm sorry Starscream."

"Neh . . . that's . . . fine . . . human," he said wishing her away with his hand. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't I'll try," said Alexis as she watched Starscream go away along the beach a little ways off from her house.

The sun had now set pretty well and stars appeared. She looked up and smiled as the warm wind washed over them. It was a good day to sleep outside. Or . . . Alexis turned her head to where Starscream had sat himself for the night. He sighed and was probably going to rest or recharge whatever he did . . . she could sleep near him, of course if he let.

She wondered if she was persistent enough if he'd let her get close enough to him just to sleep. She wasn't going to touch him or anything just sleep out under the stars. Well, it was worth a try. Alexis ran inside and got cleaned up and all the sand off her, grabbed a pillow and some sheets, then went back outside.

Starscream turned to see the human dragged her blanket coming nearer to him like a young child would come to its parent. She had her pillow under her right arm and she came a little too close for comfort to Starscream. He leaned back as she placed her blanket and pillow near his side.

"What are you doing?" he asked her seeing her hop on the blanket and prepare for recharge.

"I like to sleep out under the stars sometimes," smiled Alexis. "You don't mind if I sleep here do you?"

"Well . . . can't you sleep elsewhere?" asked Starscream looking around, clearly there were other places to sleep.

"Yes, but I like to feel safe when I sleep," smiled Alexis nuzzling her pillow and closing her eyes. "You make me feel safe Starscream."

"I . . . I do?" he asked his optics widening.

No one has EVER said that to him before. Yes they have said NOT safe, but safe? SAFE?! She was a fool to think so, but she was right to know he was not intended on hurting her, not her.

"Mhm," smiled Alexis as she dozed off into slumber.

"Hey, go back home then," said Starscream looking down at her by his hip. "Hey!"

She was sighing softly now in slumber. She had left him now into dream. He sighed and squinted his optics not believing she had just dozed off on him like that.

"Huh! Humans!" he scoffed moving a little away from her and then bowing his head.

After a wave or two he sighed saying-

"Barricade was right! . . . I should have gone straight to cybertron!"

And so he stayed there like that just watching the waves and waiting to heal fully for he could leave this planet and her. It's not that she annoyed him it's just . . . he knew things would happen that could possibly never happen to him if he stayed. He could feel it deep down in his spark. It was a warning and a warning he intended to listen to and heed.

As the sun rose and he gazed outward still into the ocean he had not realized the tide began to rise. What snapped him out of his trance was Alexis gasp, not in surprise, well just a little, but for breath. He looked down and saw her shoot up from breathing in some salt water as she turned in her sleep. It was then he realized he was in the water . . . water that could make him rust!

Starscream jumped up just like Alexis and hobbled away, but saw Alexis struggling to pick up her belongings and leave. He sighed once again and rolled him optics for his future and forthcoming actions. He turned and came to Alexis grabbing her left arm and lifting her high above the water where it couldn't get to her. She was still coughing and trying to wipe the water out of her face.

"Watch it," he said seeing how she struggled too much to breathe knowing she could hurt herself.

It was then he noticed how he was holding her. She was just dangling by one arm, how stupid of him! He corrected himself and let her dangle from the other and then he kicked himself mentally as he did it again. He corrected himself and wrapped his hand around her chest not too tight letting her wipe the water from her.

She flicked it off with her hands some getting on Starscream, but he just rolled his eyes and waited for her to be done. She then looked at him saying—

"You're still in the water, you'll rust!"

Starscream looked down and saw his feet sinking more and more into the soft sand drenched by salty water.

"Oh I am!" he gasped jumping away from the rising water trying to get away.

As he jumped away Alexis nearly fell in his grip from her slippery body drenched in water. He saw this and so caught himself, or her as you could say. She had fallen out of his grip yes, but he caught her leg with his other hand leaving her, yet again, dangling in his grip. It surprised him how this human didn't scream but just tried to balance herself in what ever way he held her.

Starscream was too busy to notice a car pull up to her house and out step a young man resembling Alexis. Starscream was easily the first thing noticed and so he turned his attention immediately to them. He gasped and ran their way seeing this monster holding his sister in his metallic grip.

"ALEXIS!!" he cried running to them.

Starscream froze like his joints jammed as he looked at the man staring at him in horror like he was some monster . . . oh he was to them . . . right. Alexis just smiled like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing as she hung from Starscream's fingers.

"H-hey Steven," she sweated as water dripped from her hair strings. "This is Starscream . . . Starscream meet Steven . . . my brother."

Steven looked like he was about to faint or attack or do something it was unknown to both of them. Starscream didn't know why he froze so at the sight of him starring at him, but all he could do was widen his optics, he body wouldn't listen to anything he said and so there he stood with this man's sister dangling in his metallic claw-like grip.

**Hot Shot's girl: Woo awkward spray anyone? spray, spray yea it's an m-fuge joke. Type in awkward spray on youtube and you'll know what I mean lol. It's for awkward moments lol. Well I hope you enjoyed I'm so happy I updated so soon yeah! Next one will be up whenever :) till then bye.**


	5. Chasing Away And Coming Back

"WHAT . . . IS THAT THING?!" shrieked Steven pointing to Starscream who seemed now more like a statue than a mindless monster.

"He's an alien robot . . . some kind of a transformer," said Alexis feeling as if all her blood had rested in her head.

By then Starscream had snapped out of it and looked at Alexis for a moment not making a squeak about her uncomfortable position. He then scanned around for a place to put her. He didn't care where he just wanted to put her down and be off. He then placed her on some rocks near the beach and stepped away getting ready to take off.

Alexis saw this as she weakly stood up and begged him not to.

"Please Starscream don't!" she cried.

Starscream just looked at her and then at Steven continuing to do this back and forth for a while, his mind running wild. He needed to leave before he caused any more commotion. He was supposed to be a robot in disguise; he couldn't live like this, letting everyone see him. He had to go.

"I can't stay," he said jumping up and transforming.

"Starscream!" cried Alexis running to him so sudden not caring if the blast from his engines hit and hurt her.

"Alexis!" cried Steven darting to her and grabbing his sister to get her away from the blast of the fiery engines.

It all happened in half a gasp. Starscream transformed into his F-22 jet mode, Alexis had ran too close to him, Steven had darted to his sister and grabbed her yanking her to the ground. Starscream shot straight forward over her house and then around towards the sea. Alexis and Steven's ears were ringing from the engine blast, but it didn't stop Alexis from getting back up and watched Starscream fly away. She escaped her brother's protective grasp and ran out into the waves crying after him stopping when she knew he was gone.

"Starscream come back!" she cried as the waves pounded against her legs from the depths she stood in, but went no further. "Please . . . come back."

Steven stood up eventually and holding his ears looked at his sister crying for that monster to come back. Had she lost her mind? Or had he? That thing had just changed into a jet . . . it was a transformer like his sister said.

He stood up and shook off the ringing as he saw his sister's head bow and shoulders shudder from crying. She did cry too much, he thought, for things that are meaningless. She cried for no reason for that thing to leave. It's not like it was her friend . . . but knowing Alexis she'd probably say he was. He was right not to care, but Alexis seemed to care very much for him—it.

Steven let her cry for a bit, but once she hadn't stopped he grew concerned. He had known his sister to cry a lot for little things, but she was crying way too much for something she had no right crying for. After seeing her still out in the waves he rolled his eyes and sighed coming to her and next to her asking—

"Alexis?"

"You chased him away Steven," she whispered out a cry as her salty tears fell down into the ocean.

"Oh yea, sure I did," chuckled Steven. "Did you see the size of that guy?! He could have swallowed me whole and you too! Or worse!"

Alexis just looked at him with watery blue eyes. They seemed angered by him and he just looked at her innocently saying—

"Alexis it could have hurt you! It could have like . . . killed you or impregnated you with its evil alien babies that kill you once they're born!"

"You been watching too many aliens!" grumbled Alexis crossing her arms and bowing her head again. "

"So what, I'm just saying it could have happened!" said Steven.

"You didn't know him Steven!" cried Alexis sniffing. "He was my friend, a strange one yes, but a friend nonetheless. He was so troubled Steven if you only knew."

"Oh yea, like robots have feelings," chuckled Steven sarcastically.

Alexis shot another mean glare at him saying—

"I know what I feel, and what he feels! In mission city Steven is where I first saw him! He fell and I . . . wanted to help him."

"So what, he say thank-you for being kind to him or something?" asked Steven with a smile.

"Yes," smiled Alexis grasping her hands together.

"Did I ever tell you how weird you are?" asked Steven with his left brow raised.

"Now he's never gonna come back," cried Alexis breaking out in tears again. "I had to beg him to stay the night yesterday and now toda—"

"Whoa, wait!" stopped Steven. "It was here yesterday? It spent the night with you?!"

"More like I spent the night with him," smiled Alexis remembering how he didn't want to be so close to her.

"You what?!" gasped Steven looking at his sister with wide eyes and mouth.

"Not like that you idiot!" grumped Alexis tossing her head to the side. "You know who I sometimes sleep under the stars; well I did that again last night . . . except I slept under a different kind of star this time."

"Okay you know what, seriously, stop!" said Steven being a little grossed out by what she was saying. "You need help."

"No YOU do!" shouted Alexis pointing at his head. "You really need to clean your mind out sicko!"

She then was so angry and grumped she marched off back to her house. She wouldn't even let her own brother in and so he resulted in knocking on her door for three hours that day in the hot sun.

"Come on sis!" he moaned. "It's figgin' hot out here! I'm dying, let me in!"

"Go home Steven and cool off!" cried Alexis behind the door.

"I can't leave you!" he scoffed. "What if it comes back?!"

Alexis then opened her door partially, with her chain still on to make sure he didn't push his way through, and looked at him still in anger saying—

"That's what I WANT, now LEAVE!!"

She was about to slam the door on him again before she heard the sound of something coming their way. Something like the sound of a jet's engines. She gasped as she looked to the skies behind Steven, nothing was there and so she opened the door and ran out to a clearing where she could look around her home to see where it was coming from. She turned her gaze to the sea and opened her mouth as soon as it came into view.

It was still far off, but she could see it clearly. It was HIM again! Why was he coming back? Was it just to come back to her? No, it couldn't be. She sensed him moving too fast as if he was being chased.

Once he turned to go north, instead of east, she saw three others on his tail. She ran out to the beach with her brother closely behind. She didn't see anymore after she saw the three take aim with their missile and try to shoot him down. He dodged them all and sped upward high to where they went out of sight.

Alexis gave out a shriek for no good reason as if she had just seen Starscream get hit by a missile and plummet to his death, but nothing was there. She turned in haste to run to Steven's car and steal it to drive off to some unknown place, but Steven jumped before her saying—

"Where are you going Alexis?!"

"He needs me Steven!" she cried her eyes wide with fear. "They'll kill him!!"

"Why?" asked Steven placing his fists on his hips like he did when he was a little boy. "I thought you said he wouldn't hurt anything?"

"Me, he wouldn't hurt me, but he will everyone and everything else!!" cried Alexis pushing him away and jumping in his car.

Steven sat on the hood knowing she wasn't going to be going anywhere with him there. He just smiled and sat there till she got out and nearly killed him with her high pitched voice crying at him—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm stopping you from trying to help when you can't!" he said standing up before her.

Alexis then gasped and covered her mouth. Her face turned so red it resembled the crayon itself. She bowed her head and said—

"You're right . . . what was I thinking. I'm sorry Steven just . . . leave me alone!"

She ran off back into her house and there was yet another 3 hours of knocking on her door by dear Steven. He was sitting down leaning against the door tiredly calling to her to open to door and let him in—

"Come on Alexis! . . . Let your poor brother in!"

"Go away!" cried Alexis, apparently in the living room.

"Not until you open," sang Steven shaking his head from the immense sweat he got from sitting out in the sun most of the day.

He didn't hear anything from Alexis then. She was silent for another hour till he had felt himself fall backwards. He looked up and there stood his sister in her ballerina outfit like she was going somewhere.

"Hey . . . you opened," smiled Steven.

Alexis just sighed and stepped over him saying—

"Take me to the studio, its time for me to start dancing."

"You know dancing doesn't solve everything," said Steven sitting up and watching her sit in the passenger seat.

"Just take me," she called to him not really wanting to talk, just calm her nerves down.

"Alright," sighed Steven getting up and taking her there.

Once at the city Steven noticed how well it was coming with the rebuilding and all. It was funny how fast humans could work. Once he got to the studio he dropped Alexis off and found a place to park down the block. He walked back into the studio and waited for Alexis to be done so he could take her home, and he had to wait a LONG time.

Alexis always did find solitude in dancing. It calmed her very much and now she didn't want to leave the studio, but she had to. Night came and Steven took her back home deciding to spend the night there. Alexis let him sleep inside the house, very tempted to let him sleep in his car but decided to be a nice sister.

The next day he stayed with her the whole day. At night he was going to spend the night again, but she bid him not to and his job called him to go play. He bid her farewell and told her he'd be back the next day to check up on her, but she really didn't want to see him again for a while. She knew he was just being big brother to her, but she even needed a break from him to get things straight about all that had just happened to her.

That night she slept out under the stars hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain 'star' but she never saw him, only shooting ones . . . oh even the heavens were at war. All this only reminded her on him and ever she missed him. She wanted to know more about him and him to stay longer, but he had gone and she didn't know when he'd come back. She would wait though . . . even though she knew it'd be in vain.

She wondered where he was and so wondered if he was back at his home planet and if he . . . was killing again. Soon her thoughts turned into dreams as she drifted away. She awoke once she felt the water rush over her where she lay. She had not lain in a place where the tide could get her, but once her ears heard the sound of falling water she shot up seeing something large had fallen in the ocean near her home.

"Starscream!" she whispered to herself holding her blanket close to her chest.

Once the falling water had fallen back into the ocean she gasped once again seeing him emerge from the water, his form dark in the night.

"Starscream!!" she cried as she tossed her blanket down and ran off into the ocean swimming towards him, which was quite a far ways off.

Starscream had been injured more since those plains seemed to like to shoot at him. He was well, but not the 100 he wanted to be. Once he realized he had fallen in the ocean he hastily tried to get out, but saw something coming near him.

"Starscream!" cried Alexis again fighting the waves his movements caused upon her.

"Alexis?" he said in confusement.

He swished his arm her way accidentally causing her to go under water to escape the wave rushed at her. He thought he had drowned her.

"Alexis?!" he gasped looking through to water to try and find her.

He then felt her small grip upon his arm. She touched him! How dare she . . .

"Starscream what happened?!" her voice trembled with concern which Starscream had never heard before.

She had begun climbing up his arm and held on to his shoulder. She looked into his ruby optics the lights almost blinding her, but she wanted to know if he was truly alright.

"I'm fine Alexis," said Starscream finding land under his feet finally.

Once he rushed up to shore though the water fell from him like a waterfall and Alexis slipped off his shoulder fall down, but Starscream acted quick and caught her with both hands, Alexis resting safely in his palms. As soon as she looked into his face she saw the concernity for her just before she hit the ground. He caught her so she wouldn't get hurt . . . he cared.

"Thank-you," she smiled at him.

Starscream just starred at her laying his in palms. He didn't know what to say or do. He was frozen again, but once seeing she was alright he put her down and tried to leave just as soon.

"Please don't leave again!" begged Alexis.

Starscream looked at her, but turned away too jumped off and transform. He jumped, but not transformation. He growled to himself and hit the ground causing a little quake.

"STUPID!!" he cried out in anger making Alexis jump a little. "My transformation's stuck!!"

"Maybe you should rest?" suggested Alexis.

"Are you my mechanic now?!" sneered Starscream bending down and pointing to her.

Alexis didn't say anything, but she could tell he was frustrated. After a while of his mean stare Starscream turned away and found he could not mutter out a 'sorry so he just sat down and heavily sighed to her—

"Just leave me alone."

"If that is what you want," said Alexis bowing and leaving.

Starscream sighed as he watched her saddened form, again, leave him. He was so screwed up at the moment. He didn't have time for her concern. He didn't know how he landed there near her, but he wanted to go back home now more than anything.

"Barricade!" he cried on his comlink. "Come back to me!"

* * *

"What, now?" replied Barricade.

* * *

"YES!!" he cried. "I need . . . your help."

* * *

"I see," said Barricade. "I'll come, but I can't now. You may see me later on tomorrow or the next day."

* * *

"Just hurry!" growled Starscream turning off his comlink and bowing his head.

He was so tired of being weak and injured. It wasn't his nature, nor anyone else's to enjoy it.


	6. Waiting

Starscream could see Alexis in her home. She kept looking out her windows to check up on him. Oh he was getting tired of this. Couldn't she see he was fine?

If she wanted to see if he was okay she could just come out of her home and to him. What, was she afraid of something? Well at least she should be. At least she knew her place.

Or was it she was waiting for him to say so? She at least obeyed him when he told her to leave him alone. 'If that is what you want' she told him . . . heh, and he didn't have to force her to do anything. He guessed that was just another form of kindness she had. Leaving the people she cared about alone when they needed to be.

Though he did get annoyed by her checking on him by glancing out her windows every five minutes. It made him feel like a sparkling all over again. Once he caught glance of her starring at him again he sighed and called out to her saying—

"You know you can come out to see me if you want to."

Once Alexis heard that she came outside smiling that she got to see him again. She made sure she stayed her distance and so sighed asking him—

"How do you feel Starscream?"

"If I say terrible what will you do?" he asked in curiosity

Alexis bit her lip digging for the answer. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at him. She just said—

"I don't know, I just was wondering if you wanted to be left alone again 'cause there's a time to be silent and then a time to not be."

"Is that why you freely left me alone till I called you to me?" asked Starscream looking down at her.

"Mhm," smiled Alexis. "Sometimes even robots need some time alone."

"Yea, whatever," sighed Starscream gazing back out into the sea.

Alexis bowed her head and sighed saying—

"Well I'll just leave you alone then."

Starscream watched her leave back into her house and she didn't exit again for a long time. Once she had she came out looking like she did the first time he saw her. She was dressed all in pink wearing that stupid tutu of hers.

"Primus humans wear the most ridiculous things," he grunted to himself as he watched her go out onto the balcony.

She then took her dance position and began to move very sleek and soft under the hot sun. She was very graceful in her steps. Starscream marveled at this stance she did and so watched her closely. Is this that ballet stuff she was in?

He wondered and so watched her as she danced. She had one hand to hold a steady item as she forced her body upward and out. She had been doing this a long time and so was very used to it. Not a look of pain was on her face one moment.

One time she glanced over at Starscream and smiled seeing he was watching her. She just acted like she didn't notice him and so Starscream believed she never did. She didn't want him to stop watching either and so let him fascinate himself in the art off ballet. Apparently he had never seen such a dance before.

She practiced for only about an hour before she stopped and headed inside for something to drink and rest her weary feet. She came back outside with a cold glass of water and sat down on her balcony and enjoyed the day. She was a girl who enjoyed many things. She was a very optimistic human she was, Starscream hadn't seen many humans like that . . . well at least not the ones he's ran into.

He sighed as he cast his optics down. He needed to go back to cybertron, but that dumb Barricade wasn't going to appear till later this day, or tomorrow. He didn't feel like waiting . . . not here. Barricade couldn't come here and see an alive human and know that Starscream let her live.

"What would he think of me?" wondered Starscream.

After a couple more wondering he just grinned to himself patting his guns on his arms saying—

"What does it matter, whatever he says I'll make sure it's nothing about _her_."

He sighed and just waited for the day to end. Primus why didn't it end. Later on that day he saw Alexis leave her home. She locked up and walked down her long driveway to go to the cab she had summoned to take her somewhere.

Where could she be going? Was on Starscream's mind. He watched her till she vanished out of sight. Oh well, she must be going dancing or something like that. He knew she'd be back and so leaned against a large sand heap and waited like he was used to by now.

"Ready for this night's dance Alexis?" smiled Jenny as they all practiced for the big finale.

"You know I am," smiled Alexis. "I was born to dance."

Both girls giggled, but soon stopped as one of the ballet's managers came in to their dance rehearsal.

"Mr. Teg, what is he doing here?" whispered Jenny to Alexis.

"I don't know," sighed Alexis shrugging her shoulders.

He was smiling as usual watching the girls dance and prepare to stun the viewers. He was then talking to their dance instructor who soon pointed out Alexis and told her to come here. This time Alexis was afraid. She had no idea what she had done wrong and hoped she hadn't.

"What is sir?" asked Alexis nervously fingering her hands.

"Oh it's nothing really, but I was just wondering about the whole incident what happened here in the city while I was away on vacation," he smiled.

"And why do you want me sir?" asked Alexis smiling tensely.

"Because I heard you were right here where the action was Ms. Chandler," he smiled.

"Well," smiled Alexis bowing her head not really wanting to talk about it. "Other people saw it too. I'm sure they'd be happy to tell you."

"Yes, but I heard you actually saw one!" he said his eyes widening. "Tell me child, what did it look like?"

Alexis paused for a moment wondering what to say, but just decided to tell him what she saw.

"They were giant metal men sir, but could change into ordinary vehicles here on earth."

"Aliens?!" he gasped his body tingling with excitement. "Oh do tell more."

"I can't sir," said Alexis. "It happened so quickly. They were here one moment, and then they were gone."

"Yes, now I hear the military has covered up a lot of this incident. It's a shame. I really wanted to see one, oh well . . . perhaps in another life," he smiled. "Thank-you my dear for telling me that and by the way aren't you Sophia Chandler's daughter?"

"Her only sir," smiled Alexis really wanting to get back to dancing with Jenny.

"Ah yes, well then carry on and might I add you dance lovely child," he smiled before he left.

"Thank-you sir," smiled Alexis glad to be noticed.

Later on Jenny came up to her and grasps her shoulder saying—

"Oh Alexis he noticed you! Perhaps you shall get a lead or solo dance!"

"Perhaps Jenny, perhaps," blushed Alexis getting back to dancing.

"It figures he is interested in the robots, I never really saw one myself I wish I did though. I hear they looked magnificent," said Jenny.

"They do," said Alexis.

"Come now Alexis, you speak as if one lives on your beach," chuckled Jenny.

Alexis just bowed her head, smiled, and blushed. He did actually, but she wasn't going to share that with Jenny, not yet. She returned from rehearsal that day and waited till night came. Starscream was still there, she expected that much. He looked at her in silence and continued to watch her closely.

She didn't know why, but soon she got tired of it and wished he'd stop. She couldn't tell what was going through his mind once he starred at her like that and so hated it. Once time had come to leave again she got ready and started off, but before then Starscream caught her attention by asking her where she be off to—

"Why leave so soon again?"

"Oh . . . Starscream," gasped Alexis a little startled that he spoke to her again. "Well today we dance before many people and I have to go . . . it would be nice if . . . if you could come, but look at you."

Starscream just cast his optics down. Alexis didn't know if she hurt his feelings or not, but she had to go. She started off again and Starscream caught her off guard by saying—

"One day I shall see one Alexis."

Alexis paused and turned to him and smiled. She smiled to kindly at him that he almost had to turn away.

"I hope you do," she smiled as she walked off.

Once she had left Starscream sighed again. Apparently Barricade wasn't coming till tomorrow. Oh well, he could wait. Still though, this dance Alexis was giving . . . it made him curious and so he vowed one day he'd see one.

"One day," he sighed feeling his spark soften at the thought of seeing her dance with other dancers a dance they had worked on hard and long for a very long time . . . or . . . just her alone doing a solo.

Yes . . . that would be very nice he thought to himself not really noticing how soft his thoughts were becoming. He hadn't noticed for the longest time, but once he had he shook it off knowing it wasn't going to happen again, but once Alexis returned after a triumphant dance he wondered how it went. By the smile on her face he knew it was well and so spoke to her no more that night. He could also tell she was thinking something.

The way she glanced at him before she entered her home was that of 'should I' and by that he wondered what. Though he wouldn't know till the very next day.

"Hey Jenny," smiled Alexis as she called her that night. "Would you like to come over tomorrow after practice? . . . Because I want to show you something . . . oh you'll like it. I'll tell you more tomorrow okay? Bye."

**Hot Shot's girl: Ha, ha, I'll leave it there for the next chp. The next one's going to be fun though so see ya then. Hope you enjoyed it bye :)**


	7. Fix Me

"So tell me Alexis, what is this you were talking about on the phone yesterday?" smiled Jenny as she rehearsed with her in the studio.

"Well after we're done here I'll show you," smiled Alexis with a sly grin waiting to see the look on Jenny's face when she saw _him_.

Jenny just smiled and so waited till they were done to see this little surprise. Jenny pretty much went home with Alexis and anticipated what she had in store for her. Alexis seemed to be different now and Jenny didn't know why but she was glad to see her smile out of happiness again. She hadn't seen that in a long time.

Just as soon as they got to her driveway Alexis took her hands in hers and smiled so big she looked like she was going to burst. Jenny looked at her friend and just waited to see what she had to say.

"Jenny," she started as she inhaled deeply. "Before we go down my _long_ driveway I want to tell you so you don't freak out."

"Well . . . what is it Alexis?" asked Jenny waiting.

"Okay," sighed Alexis closing her eyes then gazing at her friend. "I have . . . a robot pretty much living on my beach."

"Wait . . . is . . . are you serious?" asked Jenny looking into her friend's eyes and making sure she wasn't crazy.

"Yes, and you better believe me before you even see him," said Alexis.

"_Him_?" started Jenny raising a brow.

"Yes, they have genders apparently," said Alexis. "His name is Starscream and he's . . . not . . . very friendly."

"Alexis . . . are you in trouble?" asked Jenny a bit low.

"No, I'm perfectly fine it's just . . . I don't know how he'll react to you," admitted Alexis of the possible danger. "He's called a decepticon, and back on his planet they're like the bad guys."

Jenny just starred at her with her mouth wide open. She would have called her crazy if she didn't see the seriousness in her eyes. She had a bad feeling Alexis, all she was telling, was true. Jenny now had second thoughts about this, but couldn't resist the excited curiosity she had built up inside her at seeing an actual living giant alien robot.

Alexis just smiled and took her hand pulling her along down her long driveway. Jenny watched with wide eyes as she neared to Alexis' house, and the beach. She just looked at her house and around it just a bit, but didn't see anything or anyone. Alexis then took her out near the beach and a few ways away from the house and there Jenny gasp seeing the large figure just sitting there near the oncoming waves.

It was sort of a gold or bronze and it had red glowing eyes cast down starring at the sand that surrounded it. Once the sound of Jenny's gasp was heard Starscream lifted his head and looked at her. At first he made little reaction as he looked at Alexis, but soon his glance came upon the once beside her. It was a girl, someone new.

"W-what are you—?!" gasped Starscream sitting up straight.

"Starscream, this is Jenny, she's my best friend and partner in ballet," smiled Alexis introducing her to Starscream.

"Um . . . hello," said Starscream not really expecting to see another human around.

Jenny didn't know what to say or do. She was standing before a giant alien robot. What could she say or do? All she could do was gap her mouth.

Starscream couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"I see you're at a loss for words."

Jenny quickly turned with Alexis with her and whispered to her—

"Oh my gosh Alexis is he real?!"

"Yes Jenny, he's real," smiled Alexis.

"Alexis he's so . . ." Jenny turned to take a quick glance at him seeing how he was still peering on them and so turned back around. "Different."

"I know it will take some getting used to, but believe me Jenny he's really . . ." Alexis herself turned to take a quick glance at him as she smiled and sighed causing him to smile just a bit like she always does. "Kind."

"Alexis . . . do you have . . . feelings for him?" asked Jenny.

"You know I do," smiled Alexis.

"Well I do suppose he is . . ." she turned back to look at him and then back to Alexis saying. "Sort of handsome . . . for an alien robot."

"Jenny!" blushed Alexis shaking her head.

After watching the girls talk behind Starscream's back he wondered when they'd find the courage to just tell whatever they had to say to his face. Oh well, humans will be humans. He couldn't really get mad at Alexis. What's past is past.

After a short moment of giggling he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hhh, are you going to stand their giggling or actually do something?!" he groaned.

They had halted their conversation and so turned to face him as Jenny said to Alexis—

"You are right Alexis . . . he is somewhat a little on the mean side. You got yourself a bad boy."

She and Alexis then broke out in giggles and Starscream had no clue as to what they were saying. He gave up though. He stood up causing the girls to halt and look at him seeing what he was doing. He just decided to distance himself from the two fro a little while.

He sat himself in the sand and just starred at the two. He heard Alexis say to Jenny—

"Oh don't worry, he's always like that."

The two then walked off back into her house. He just crossed his arms and mumbled to himself about her. Alexis seemed to grow a little more different each day she spent with him. It was like she was getting used to him and knew that whatever she did he would not harm her in any way.

That Alexis knew just what to do to push his sensors in . . . and yet . . . make him smile in the midst of it. It was a bad thing for him that he knew someone who could do this to him. He was getting soft because of her, something he never thought he was capable. He began to get used to it that was the problem.

He needed to get off this planet; well actually he WANTED to get off this planet to be truthful. Where was that blasted Barricade?! He said he'd be here so where was he?!

"Barricade whenever you come I'll PERSONALLY dismantle y—!"

"So this is where you having been hiding" came a voice next to Starscream which in truth as Starscream turned his head saw none other than Barricade walking up along the beach to him.

"Barricade!" Starscream was a little surprised to see him, but nonetheless glad he was there.

"Are you surprised to see me Starscream?" smiled Barricade feeling somewhat flattered.

Starscream didn't say anything he was just in a solemn mood grumbling low in his throat just twitching to shoot both that 'bot's legs off, but he held himself down.

"Just shut up Barricade!" sneered Starscream glaring at him with dark optics.

"As you wish . . . my lord," bowed Barricade.

He then straightened and scanned around stopping once he saw the beach house from afar and knew there were inhabitants inside. Starscream noticed his pause and knew he was going to ask once he glanced at him, but Starscream'd rather keep a long story short.

"Don't you say anything about her, or if you touch her you're scrap!" spat Starscream.

"Touchy aren't we?" said Barricade backing a little way away from this crabby transformer.

"I just know you Barricade and I don't want to talk about her at the moment, just fix me and get me out of here!" said Starscream.

"_Her_?" smirked Barricade. "The one in the beach house Starscream?"

"I said don't talk about her!" said Starscream. "Just fix me or I'll have to wait a little longer as you FIX YOURSELF!!"

Barricade said no more after that, but before he could even move he froze at the sound of—

"Oh . . . Alexis you didn't tell me there was _another_."

He turned his gaze to see a skinny little blonde standing there just gazing at him in awe. She smiled, her eyes filled with fascination of their kind and him. He gazed at her wondering if she was Alexis, but then again she called someone else that. He watched as another human femme came running up to her.

She was more uglier than the other. This one having brown hair like dirt and eyes blue like the liquids of the earth. Oh how he hated these disgusting humans. Poor Starscream had to stay here with one, but which one?

Barricade found that out as he glanced at Starscream who kept his optics on one special one. The uglier one. The look in his optics worried Barricade. It was that of affection, he has never seen it before and knew it could be good.

Barricade glanced back at Alexis and saw she looked very pleasant to Starscream. Always smiling at him and having a strangely kind attitude. It was then Barricade knew it delved much deeper than he'd ever know.

"Who's this Starscream?" asked Alexis with a kind smile to Barricade that made him feel uneasy.

"Errr, this is Barricade. My comrade in arms and is going to repair me so I can leave this planet," said Starscream.

"Oh . . . do you want us to leave?" asked Alexis signaling she'd be willing to take herself and Jenny away.

"Yes, I mean no!" said Starscream spiting out confused sentences.

He glanced over at Barricade who just had a raised brow to him. Starscream looked back at Alexis and sighed—

"It'd be better."

"Okay," said Alexis shaking her head and grabbing Jenny who seemed to now take her eyes of Barricade.

After the two were gone and back in the house Starscream sat down and readied for Barricade to fix him. He looked at Barricade who had his arms crossed and so angrily hissed at him—

"WHAT?!"

"So since when do decepticons get humans involved with their lives?" he asked raising his brow.

"Who gave you the right to ask me such questions?!" growled Starscream getting up and facing Barricade with his gun up to the shorter 'bot's face.

"Come now, really?" smiled Barricade flicking his head to the beach house down the shore. "Are you gonna kill me in front of them? Or should I say _her_?"

After a moment or two of nothing but silence from Starscream he forced himself to put away his gun and back away from Barricade. He groaned as he moved away and cast his gaze down. Who was Barricade to know what he would or would not do? Or, especially, felt?

"You don't understand Alexis," he sighed letting his optics wander a bit. "She'd do anything for me. If I want to be left alone she will leave me. If I want her near, she will come—"

"And you?" added Barricade squinting his optics just a bit.

"Would do anything for her," admitted Starscream. "That is why I need you to fix me."

"I can't fix that Starscream," said Barricade pointing a slim finger at him with his other fist on his hip. "You'll have to do that yourself. How come you came to break yourself on this planet?"

"I don't know!" mumbled Starscream finding some place to sit and think to himself. "I first saw her at the battle in the city. She . . . saw I was hit and almost tried to run and help me."

"That's a first," added Barricade.

Starscream glared at him evilly and so sighed and just wanted to be fixed.

"Just fix me Barricade. I can't stand it here. I feel strange around this place, around her. I just feel!" said Starscream touching his spark.

"I see," said Barricade as he scanned his wounds that were slowly healing. "Well I can fix you within the day, but you might need to work out your wings again."

"I fully understand," said Starscream looking at him with strangely softer optics than before, as if he was tired and willing, unlike his usual rough and mean self.

"Alright, let's get to work shall we?" sighed Barricade taking out his tools and fixing on Starscream.

Alexis and Jenny watched from the house as the two boys went to work. Alexis kept her eyes on how this Barricade was fixing Starscream. She wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him or anything if ever he tried. Jenny was in love with the transformers the first moment she set her eyes on them.

Yes she thought they were strange, but then again . . . that Barricade was attractive in an unusual way. She wondered if that is why Alexis was so fond of Starscream was it? Yes Starscream. She wanted to learn more of them and by the time they could actually got see them again, when Starscream let them, she was ever fascinated by the both of them, but she mostly stayed near Barricade.

"So do you like us humans?" asked Jenny as she looked up at Barricade who was fixing one of his tools to prepare to work on Starscream again.

He looked down at her as if she was insane and should know for herself.

"Surely _Alexis_ has told you that we loathe you!"

"Why exactly?" asked Jenny with her arms behind her back.

"Well for one thing you are inferior and very primitive and . . . eh, ugly," said Barricade moving away from the girl, but she kept creeping nearer to him.

He would have loved to try and chase her away but he wouldn't do so in front of Starscream. So he'd have to tolerate the little blonde and oh how she was annoying! She almost drove him so insane that he was very much considering picking her up and tossing her into the ocean, but now then . . . not in front of Starscream's _dear_ Alexis. Alexis sat near to Starscream; in fact she was right by his hand with hers on his pinky.

He seemed not to care, either that or he didn't notice. Barricade had seen all this, but said nothing. He knew he had to work fast and get what was left of his decepticon side off that planet and back to cybertron among his fellow decepticon slim, or . . . he'd lose him. This he knew for sure. It was near the end of the day when Barricade had finished.

He thought he'd finish with some day light to spare, but since SOMEONE was annoying him he couldn't concentrate that well and finish it up in time with more light to spare. The sun had begun to set and Starscream stood by the waves and gazed into the setting sun. NO! He mustn't do that; he mustn't even stare at beauties of the earth. It could change a decepticon from the inside out . . . and that just wasn't good for them at all.

Barricade was about to break the stare when he heard someone slam the breaks and then heard someone saying rather loudly—

"OH NO, NO, NO!!"

All turned, even Starscream to see Steven come running out to them. By the look on his face Barricade knew he was familiar with their kind. He rolled his optics and sighed—

"What is this a gathering now?!"

"Alexis wha—?!" started Steven running up next to her with wide eyes at the returned robot/robots. "What is going on here?!"

"Silence human!" pointed Barricade. "I have just come to fix him so he can leave you and the rest of you humans alone!"

"Then hurry up and get out of here, like NOW!!" he shouted ready to try and push them away even though he knew he couldn't.

"Steven be serious!" said Alexis.

Steven then noticed Jenny and so pointed to her saying—

"Oh so now you got Jenny into this huh?!"

"Steven just—!" Alexis was getting tired of him and frustrated and Starscream saw this.

"Be quiet Steven!" he said firmly to him letting him know who was the inferior and superior. "Leave your sister alone and let her do as she wishes!"

Steven's never really been spoken to like that and so gasped as he starred wide eyed up at Starscream who looked very intimidated as the setting darkness crept in around them.

"How could you stay here some weeks Starscream?" asked Barricade. "I grow tired in a day."

"I am almost fixed and healed," said Starscream. "Then I shall leave."

He looked at Alexis whose eyes silently begged him to stay, but he managed to whispered out—

"Then I shall leave."


	8. Understanding Love

Steven couldn't believe his sister's home was now like a gathering to these . . . robots, transformers whatever they were called. He wanted them gone from his presence, his sister's home, and especially . . . earth! He was in no position to force them out though. He was so small and weak that he was just an insect to them that could be squashed at any time.

He couldn't believe Alexis had told Jenny either. Jenny seemed to not mind them though seeing how her eyes sparkled with fascination of them. What was it with girls and giant alien robots? He'd probably never know.

It was night now and he just crossed his arms and shook his head sighing. Alexis turned to him and knew he had something to say so he might as well spit it out before any thing else happened.

"What is it now Steven?!" asked Alexis placing her hands on her hips.

"You! Jenny! All this!!" said Steven pointing everywhere. "Look what you are doing!! You are housing hostile alien robots! and getting Jenny all worked up about it!!"

"I never said-" started Alexis but Steven acted quick and stopped her.

"Alexis just don't speak!" he silenced her. "Take a look in the mirror Alexis . . . you need to just . . . be more human. You need to stop caring. They don't need it."

"Then I wouldn't be myself," said Alexis getting so mad at him telling her who she should or should not care for. "You don't know anything about them!! What or who gives you the right to tell me who I should . . . or shouldn't love?"

All then looked at her as she said that. Steven stared at her wide-eyed wondering if she knew whats she had just said. Loved? What did she mean by that? Apparently everyone else thought the same thing or at least that is what Steven thought as all starred at the two and especially Alexis.

It was a awkward silence that followed, but Alexis didn't care. She just wanted to make her point. She just wanted Steven to let her be her.

"Steven . . . I will not ask you to stop caring for me for that is who you are . . . now can't you see that every time you tell me to stop caring for _them _you're telling me to pretty much kill a part of myself?"

"Alexis," started Steven but she raised her hand and shook her head.

"I wish you couldn't speak to me like this before them," she sighed casting her head down. "I don't want them to worry because I know . . ."

She turned to glance at Starscream who kept his ruby stare on her that seemed ever more growing softer towards her just making her heat stop right then and there. She turned back to Steven finishing her sentence saying-

"They would do anything for me just to make me happy."

Steven just starred at her in silence as did everyone. Barricade tried to avoid this little affair of drama by minding his own business and fixing the rest of starscream that needed to be fixed, but even he could not help listening in on this and starring at the speakers and scanning their expressions as they spoke such strange words. He wanted to see just how deep Alexis and Starscream were together. Seeing Starscream look at her like this as if it was just the two of them in the whole world and hearing Alexis speak about him as if she knew him all her short lived life it made him think so many things.

He looked at his tools he used to fix Starscream's mortal wounds and thought to himself that these tools . . . they could never help fix what Starscream wanted fixed. These tools couldn't help mend back his hardened spark. It was melting before him and before her and there was no tool in the universe that could keep that flood from rushing out. It was one of the first times Barricade has felt useless to anything.

Starscream asked him to fix him, but he knew he couldn't. What had happened to Starscream to make him seem so different. Barricade feared that Starscream wouldn't be coming back to cybertron and the decepticon army where he was needed. Did he even remember his fellow decepticons? By the looks of it no for it seemed all he could remember was _her_.

He didn't like this at all. What kind of strange holding had these humans over a transformer's spark? Alexis had no idea of the power she possessed by capturing and obviously torturing Starscream's spark. That was one thing about Starscream that wasn't too good for him . . . he thought too much and dwelt too much precious time on one thought. Putting too much determination in to trying to figure it out.

Barricade couldn't help but sigh knowing that Starscream much had wondered and thought about why Alexis showed him compassion when she had no right of doing, but then again . . . Alexis was very different from most humans. She knew Starscream and he were decepticons yet she still showed that same kindness towards him like in the city. How strange indeed. If he could he would test her on that, but then Starscream wouldn't be too happy with that.

Oh well, at least she wasn't as annoying as this one by his foot. She kept starring at him and the sooner he fixed Starscream's wounds the sooner he could get back to the Nemesis. Primus he wanted to be back home with his fellow decepticons. He just wanted to be with a decepticon as a matter of fact.

_A true decepticon_, He thought as he glared Starscream strangely seeing how Starscream still kept his optics on the fair Alexis.

Jenny also got ideas. 'Loved' did she say loved? Did she mean loved loved or was it just the care love? Oh her friend Alexis Chandler fallen for a alien robot. How romantic were her thoughts. She could be a little 'blonde' if you know what I mean. She would take things and drag them on and on and this . . . was she ever going to let go?

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she glazed at Alexis and into her eyes knowing what she truly meant. She 'loved' him she did. She and Starscream were quite the couple now, even though Jenny dounted Starscream would admit it, but it was quite clear of their affection as Starscream gazed at her with very soft and caring optics. Wow! He loved her too. Jenny could usually tell by looking them in the eyes, but seeing how he didn't have eyes just glowing lights made her more proud of herself that she could see it in him.

She soon wondered if she could ever be capable of doing something like that. Of . . . loving a robot. She then looked up at Barricade who glanced a quick glance down at her. Once Jenny smiled with affection towards him Barricade shivered and glanced away.

If she didn't know any better she'd think he was trying to avoid her or something. she just smiled to herself thinking about Barricade and wondering what it'd be like for them two. It was a cute idea about two different races being attracted towards each other like Alexis and Starscream. It was a sort of Romeo and Juliet thing, but she hoped it would come about better in the end.

Her thoughts were inturruped as Steven's phone went off. He had to go into work late for practice and if he didn't he wouldn't be garenteed he'd still be playing for that place. He grumbled low as he glared harshly at the two 'bots but had to leave. He tried giving Alexis a hug to wish her safety but she took it coldly and stiff.

Steven sighed seeing his sister so upset with him. Well . . . that was the price of love. He left and once he had Barricade backed away and said-

"Well I'm done. You can work out the rest."

"I'll see you back on the Nemesis," said Starscream almost in a whisper biding Barricade farewell.

"I shall keep in touch on your comlink so you don't . . . get lost," said Barricade glancing at Alexis.

He then turned and left down the beach. Before he had left out of sight and knowledge of how he was to return back to the Nemesis Jenny smiled and waved-

"Good-bye Barricade!"

From afar, if you had some good eyes, you could see Barricade lower his head and raise his shoulders as if flinching from her good-bye. Apparently he didn't even want to hear her as he left. Primus he was glad he was getting off this planet. He needed it, but he knew one who needed it more, Starscream.

After he had left Alexis bowed her head and went back inside her home. Jenny and Starscream watched as she sadly moved into her beach house.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Starscream watching her slow sad movements.

"If you ask me she's lovesick," sighd Jenny crossing her arms.

"W-what is that?" asked Starscream a little afraid because he had heard of the word before . . . at least one.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders and said-

"I don't really know myself seeing how I've never really had it, but I have been told that it's when you're really lonely or know you are going to be . . . especially when you're parted from the one you love."

"Love?" Starscream's head cocked just a bit as he looked at the beach house.

All these emotions the humans carried were enough to make her circuits fry. There were so many and so few he was familiar with. Like love. He was familiar with compassion and kindness and such, but love? was that a lower emotion or higher? He could not tell.

"Love is the strongest emotion and force in the known universe," said Jenny still gazing at the beach house like Starscream. "It ties together bonds and ties you'd never think possible."

Starscream just cast his gaze down hearing the meaning of this word. He slowly let his hand find his chest and rest secretly upon his spark. Love? It was a higher emotion. More higher than care. Could it be the tie that hold him here . . . to her?

_I am Starscream . . . and I am in love_, he sighed to himself.


	9. To The Skies

"Well I have to go," sighed Jenny seeing how late it was and that she needed to get some good sleep before the next day. "I'll see you guys later."

Starscream watched her leave and, honestly, was glad. She was a nuisance just like Barricade thought. Annoying and strange a complete opposite of Alexis.

"Alexis," sighed Starscream turning his head back to the beach house.

He starred at it for a long while till he watched all the lights die in the house. She must have gone to sleep. Humans needed a recharge every day and it was a good thing so to keep up their energy. She needed it for the next day.

He hasn't really got to talk to her that day. She had left for ballet and then returned with _Jenny_ they usually broke out a conversation till Starscream would push her away and wanted to me left alone. He hated to say it, so he didn't, but he missed it. She had gone to sleep now and he probably wouldn't be speaking to her for a long while.

She'd probably bring back Jenny tomorrow and her annoying brother _Steven_ would probably come over unannounced as usual and ruin everything with trying to get him to leave when he still hadn't worked out his wounds to find out if he was well enough to make a trip back to cybertron. Starscream probably was, but he didn't want to leave just yet. He crept over towards Alexis' home and peeked in the open windows. Higher up on the beach house he looked through one window and there saw Alexis asleep in her berth, or bed whatever it was called.

Ever he was softer towards her, especially watching her sleep so defenseless trusting the night to let her live and see the sun of morning. Starscream didn't know why but he began to like these humans, even if they do hate his kind . . . the unknown kind. They were so frail and weak and you had to take great care with them unless they die . . . and you did not want them to die, no—not her. He only sighed to himself as he took action knowing he'd probably regret what kind act he was about to do.

He slid his slim hand inside the window and past the white curtains that blew in the sea breeze and came down upon Alexis. He took a slight hold of the sheet that covered her from the cold night and lifted it just over her shoulders a bit so she wouldn't get too cold. He then retreated his hand slowly so not to make a sound or even awake her. She seemed to not stir so all was well. He had just tucked in a human, and he called himself a decepticon!

Starscream began to notice the changes about him. Some of his fellow 'bots wouldn't even recognize him anymore. Barricade hardly did, but still recognized that snappy side of him that he seemed to still cling to. Starscream seemed to not even care he was changing.

Perhaps it was for the better. But then again . . . perhaps not. If he continued to change into that like a . . . _autobot_ then Alexis would wish for him to stay and there was no way he could stay, not here or on earth. He was wanted as the humans say.

Why did she expect so much from him . . . so much, more than he could give? He couldn't be that 'bot she wished to stay with her. He couldn't it was just like that. It was too hard for beings like him to stay on this planet, unless he was an autobot, but he wasn't . . . and never would be. It was just a fact she needed to heed and acknowledge.

But then again, once he would say he'd have to leave she'd only beg him to stay and, even now, he was finding it hard to resist her—so hard. Why couldn't she just give up on him like so many has? Why does she have to be so different? Why Alexis?

Oh he loved her he did. Because she was like this he loved her. He wasn't going to say it aloud or tell her, but in his spark he knew it was the truest thing he'd ever know. He loved her so much he would die if she ever changed.

If she ever stopped caring for him then he would just simply lie down and die. He didn't know why he felt so horrible because so but he suggested the whole love sick thing even though his love was right there next to him. It was a horrible feeling to him and wished no other 'bot ever know it. It could kill him one day.

He knew he needed to leave this planet but couldn't leave her. Why couldn't he?! Would have been his earlier question, but now he knew the bond that tied his spark to her. Love was a terrible thing to ever know. Especially if you were a decepticon.

He just sighed bowing his head and went back to his normal spot on the beach just watching the stars. He knew Barricade was up there in the Nemesis with Skorponok. He would gladly join them but not now. He scanned the stars so closely and gave more heed to them than he did before.

Starscream . . . that was his name. He belonged up there with the stars to make them scream out in fear of him. That was his purpose in life. That was why he was created, but Alexis . . . made him feel that that was not true.

She made him feel as if he had another purpose in life than just destroy it. She made him feel as if his purpose in life was to live. She told him how beautiful life was and that some people just give up on it when they have no right to. She told Starscream that he was one of them and bid him never to give up on life when you have so much to live for.

What did he live for though? He lived for killing back on cybertron and fear. Here? Was it that same thing or something else? He wanted her to tell him, but she knew and he knew that only he could figure that out for himself.

He would gladly say he lived for her. Because right now, right here, he did. She was the only thing—the only one keeping him from his old ways and he believed she knew this. It was always her.

Now as he watched the stars he longed to be up there, but morely . . . to show Alexis their beauty. Yes now that he thought about it they were the most beautiful things in the universe. If he ever caught himself thinking like this in the past he'd gladly put a blaster to his head. Not now though, not now.

Starscream had thought about all these things once the sun had come up and risen. He had not realized how much he thought about these things till he saw the sun come up. He turned to look at it and then when it had risen more he looked at the beach house. Alexis was still asleep, but he wanted her awake right now.

He got up and emitted a small smile he did not catch himself do as he headed off towards her house. He knew she had to go to ballet later on in the morning but not now and so this gave him plenty of time to do what he wanted with her. He came to her window and stuck his hand through not caring he made any noise at all. He placed his hand on her and shook her gently.

She turned in her sleep, but that was all. She didn't wake up. So he tried again. He shook her a little harder this time and now she was wide awake realizing who was waking her.

She shot her head up and starred at him wide eyed seeing him. She was about to say something, but he silenced her with his finger. She still couldn't believe he was making this kind of bold move. She was a little too afraid to even touch his hand upon her to even do anything.

She was just shocked and stayed like that for a long while. He could see her thoughts and so smiled that smile of his and said—

"What? You knew it was coming sooner or later."

He then retreated his hand from her home and said—

"I can make these kind of actions if I so wished. I am Starscream am I not?"

Alexis just shook her head as her heart slowly slowed down. Starscream stood there for a while and then looked at her saying—

"Well? Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Uh . . . yeah," said Alexis seeing how she still had her pjs on, nothing but a white tank-top and sweat pants, the norm.

She was still a bit shaken up as she got out of her covers. She slowly walked over to her closet, VERY slowly. Starscream waited impatiently for her knowing she was taking too long and wasting precious daylight and time. He rolled his optics and sighed bending down to the window and seeing that she just reached the closet and started looking, slowly, for what to wear.

He grumbled deep in his throat and decided she had wasted enough time.

"That's it! You're taking TOO long!"

He then quickly reached his hand in the window, accidentally knocking over a lamp stand, and then grabbing Alexis and pulling her out. Once she was completely out of her house and starring at him with wide eyes she saw him smirk, apparently liking her surprised look. She had no idea what he was about to do. She tried to guess, but couldn't.

He turned and then tossed her up in the air. She gasped and braced herself for impact, which she knew was going to hurt falling into the water from that high. She fell and as she did heard the clips and groans of Starscream transforming. It was then her mind quickly caught what he was doing, but just not all of it.

She then found herself in the cockpit of a jet—Starscream. She grasped as she gripped the sides so tight her nails dug in to him. Her heart was racing so fast she felt as if she was going to faint, especially when he burst out into the air so quick and fast she couldn't even remember leaving ground. It all happened so fast she couldn't believe this was happening.

One thing Starscream acting like so and the other—him letting her ride in him. She would have smiled and rejoiced if she didn't have a fear of flying in anything. She searched very quickly for a seat belt and once she found it quickly put it on in. She held onto the straps now instead of the seat.

She closed her eyes and inhaled trying to calm herself, but soon Starscream pivoted quickly to the right and did a nice twirl that could make anyone toss up their lunch. She felt a little queasy and Starscream noticed this.

"Too much for ya?" he asked as he straightened himself out.

"Just a . . . little," gasped Alexis trying to fin the courage to open her eyes.

"Do you wish me to go steady for you?" he asked.

"If . . . you want," smiled Alexis opening her eyes only to look at the controls.

"Alexis look outside," he said as he went higher.

"I'm not too sure if that's a good thing," said Alexis.

"Do it," he said more commandingly. "Or else I'll head straight down and make, as you humans say, lose you stomach."

"Alright, alright," chuckled Alexis nervously as she forced her head right and looked out to see herself steadily flying in the air and through the clouds that were still a rose pink from the sun rise.

She gasped in awe and Starscream got the smile he was waiting for. She placed one hand on the glass and just sighed.

"Oh Starscream it's beautiful."

"I thought you might say that," smiled Starscream mentally.

"What else would you expect from me?" smiled Alexis turning her eyes back to the controls as if she was looking right at his face.

Starscream just smiled warmly. Alexis could feel his high mood and was glad he was happy. She was glad she could make him happy. Once the sun had risen fully Starscream turned and headed back.

"I just wanted you to see that before you left to ballet," he said.

"Really?" smiled Alexis. "Or was it that you wanted some alone time with me?"

At that Starscream said no word. Alexis thought she had guessed right, but once he didn't answer in a couple more moments she feared she had offended him.

"Starscream?" she asked calling to him. "Starscream I didn't mean that you—"

"Wait," he said out of nowhere.

"What?" asked Alexis confused by his tone he used with the word.

"Wait!" he said as he jerked a hard left.

"Starscream what's the matter?!" gasped Alexis fearing why he was doing this.

Then, all of the sudden something blew up right beside them. Alexis screamed a little, but Starscream was a good flier and she knew he wasn't going to let her fall . . . she hoped. She happened to take a quick glance outside to see other F-22s hot on his tail.

"I see you're the popular one," Alexis managed out.

"Hold on Alexis this might toss you around a bit," said Starscream ready to do the most unthinkable maneuvers.

"I trust you," smiled Alexis holding tightly on to the straps.

"Good," said Starscream as he jerked a hard right and twirled all at once.

It was like one made rollercoaster ride to Alexis. She hated rollercoaster though. That was something she never told Starscream. But she kept her courage and trusted Starscream to keep them both alive.

Starscream, after doing that one, shot straight up and then straight down making Alexis lose most of her stomach. She'd probably never see it again after this. Another missile was released, but Starscream turned right at the last second and it hit the waters below.

"Can't you lose them?" gasped Alexis uneasy from all the bumps.

"Yes," said Starscream.

"Then do it," pouted Alexis. "Please."

Starscream knew to do so would mean he had so threaten her life. He couldn't do that, but then again what were they doing at the moment shooting all those missiles at him? Starscream then made one last move. He dove straight down into the water causing some major hurt on Alexis' ears. Both watched as the others flew right over them.

Just as it seemed clear Starscream burst out of the water and gone straight back to her home. He needed to get Alexis back on the ground before he endangered her life anymore. It seemed the sky was clear, but once two missile hits came to his under belly he lost control and couldn't steer. He cried out in pain and groaned as he tried to regain control but nothing was helping.

He fell right into the water. Alexis grew afraid for his life as they sank more and more.

"Starscream!!" she cried grasping the controls. "Starscream get up!"

"Wait," he groaned as he shot out two missiles and made them collide with one another near the surface making it seem he had exploded.

Alexis understood and watched as they left for good this time. They were gone and so he boosted upward and out of the water weakly and slowly making his way back to her beach house. He hit the sand rather hard trying to land. Once Alexis got out he transformed and held his spark.

Alexis gasped seeing something fall like blood. He was sparking there and couldn't stop. Soon small fragments of something bright fell from him. Alexis came and picked them up, them shocking her a bit till she took them in her shirt.

"Starscream what is this?!" she gasped showing him.

Starscream turned and looked at it. She closed his optics and groaned out—

"Those are bits of my spark . . . they hit . . . me."

"Do you need them back?!" gasped Alexis seeing how it was his heart.

"No," he gasped out. "They are useless to me now. It will regenerate, but I need . . . I need Barricade!"

Alexis began to cry seeing how hurt he was. She was afraid of losing him. She was afraid of seeing him die right before her. The last thing Starscream did was call to that other transformer.

"Barricade!" he groaned out. "Barricade come in!!"

* * *

"What is it?" asked Barricade through his comlink.

* * *

"I've been hit . . . I need . . . repairing!" he gasped out. "Come now!!"

* * *

"I shall," he said.

* * *

Starscream then looked at Alexis and said—

"It will all be alright . . . it will all be . . . alright."


	10. You Should Leave

This time Barricade came faster than expected. A couple hours later and there he was. He rushed up to Starscream and immediately started to look at his wounds. He pushed Starscream's hand away from his spark and started looking at the worst damage. Starscream flinched as Barricade dug his fingers into his spark chamber to feel for any other damages Starscream might not feel at the moment.

Alexis watched them with much concern as Starscream actually bit his bottom lip from pain. Starscrean closed his optics and winced as Barricade placed something over his spark to keep it from falling apart or worse . . . extinguishing, for sparks are known to take one single and small hit and then leaving the body forever. He once raised his arms in reaction to Barricade hitting a sensitive spot, or wire. Barricade worked as fast as he could to save Starscream some pain and agony.

Alexis stayed with him as long as she could till it was time for her to go to practice. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. She glanced one last time at Starscream and said ever so soft—

"I'll be back later okay? I have a lot to do today. I'll see you soon."

"Alright," grunted out Starscream shaking his head a little.

He watched her till she could be seen no more. As soon as she was out of sight Barricade finally found it suitable to speak to him saying—

"What happened to you?!"

"I was taking Alexis out for a fly and . . ."

"Then they caught onto you're location because you were so careless," said Barricade shaking his head. "I see how it is."

"No it's not like—" started Starscream.

"So tell me Starscream, did you kill any?" he asked moving on to some other wounds.

Starscream was about to say something but he didn't feel like saying 'no' and so he bowed his head and just said nothing.

"If you ask me this is a call for help," said Barricade standing up straight and placing his fists on his hips.

"Well it's NOT!" spat Starscream. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to show her what it was like to fly and be the master of the skies, but then they came. I swear! How is it that every time my feet leave the ground I always get shot down."

"If you ask me it's on purpose," mumbled Barricade going back to his work on Starscream.

"Well I'm not now am I?!" growled Starscream glaring harshly at him.

"Strascream," sighed Barricade looking at him. "You need to come back to the ark and leave her."

"You don't think I've tried?!" asked Starscream. "You don't know how hard it is to leave her. The first time I did it was just so quick I didn't think nothing of it, but later on it hit me here."

Starscream pointed right to his spark and said—

"And it hurt a lot worse than this wound, except that time nothing could fix it. I felt her broken heart in mine and it nearly killed me. If I ever did it again . . . I don't know if I'd ever see cybertron again," he said his gaze heading off into space.

"I see," said Barricade shaking his head. "Well that is for you only to fix. If I could I'd take you back to the Nemesis right here myself, but you'd probably only hurt yourself resisting."

"You're fraggin' right!" Starscream said raising a brow to him. "Just fix me and I'll heal the rest of the way here."

"That is what you said last time," aid Barricade. "I'm afraid I'll never see you again."

"Aww, aren't you just sparkbroken," chuckled Starscream.

"You don't know what you play with Starscream," said Barricade his face becoming more stern and serious. "These human emotions are capable of bonding into even transformers."

"I know," sighed Starscream to himself knowing which one he had contracted from her . . . love.

Barricade soon got back to his business and fixed Starscream as quick as he could so he could leave as quickly as he could. Especially before that little blonde came and found him.

* * *

"Alexis why do you look so grim?" asked Jenny seeing Alexis in an unusual down mood. "Oh my gosh did Starscream leave?!"

"No," shook Alexis. "But he . . . he took me out into the sky and—"

"You mean he tried to take you with him?!" gasped Jenny with a hint of a smile.

"No, no, he just wanted to show me what it was like to fly," corrected Alexis.

"Ohhhh really?!" squealed Jenny like a little girl. "Alexis that is so romantic!!"

"It was, but . . ." Alexis looked around for a bit and then came closer to Jenny whispering. "Jenny we were attacked by others. They shot him in the spark, or heart like us."

Alexis then pulled out a couple fragments she ha gathered from him. Jenny's eyes widened and she gasped as she made Alexis over the fragments back up.

"Don't show that around here Alexis!" she said looking around. "People could see and . . . get ideas."

"What am I to do with them?" asked Alexis. "Starscream said it would grow back in time, but I can't just throw them away," she said looking at the glowing fragments. "I mean what if people find them and use them for evil purposes and . . . I hate to say it but they're just so beautiful."

"Yes Alexis they are," smiled Jenny. "Perhaps Starscream would let you keep them?"

"And then what should I do with them?" asked Alexis.

"Um . . . I don't know," shrugged Jenny trying to think about it. "Perhaps make a necklace out of it."

After that the two girls giggled. It was a dumb idea, but as the more Alexis the more she thought about doing so.

"I don't know," blushed Alexis. "Holding pieces of his spark like this is like holding it itself. It would be nice to keep it close to my heart to show him how special he is to me and where I want to hold him always."

"Well them make it into some jewelry," said Jenny. "I have seen people do that in movies before."

"Yea, movies," chuckled Alexis sighing. "I don't know though. I'd have to think about it and perhaps ask Starscream for that permission to do so; after all it was a part of his own spark."

"Then you'll reveal the secret of it all!" said Jenny. "You can if you want to, but if I were you I wouldn't tell him till I showed him."

Both just smiled and sighed thinking of what to make it out of. That is until Alexis was called into the manager's office. Jenny and the others didn't know why, neither did Alexis. She believed he wanted to know more about the giant alien robots, but once he spoke to her she found out it wasn't true.

Alexis came back out to her friends all egger to know what he spoke to her about. Alexis was about to burst and so she did.

"I got a lead part!!" she smiled her face so red.

"Oh that's great!!" squealed Jenny. "Alexis this is what you wanted most of your life!"

"I know, I know," smiled Alexis so big. "I think it was just that he didn't know who to put as the lead and my name was familiar to him."

"Oh Alexis," sighed Jenny pushing her shoulder back a bit playful.

Alexis was then silent for a while till she lifted her head and gaze to the girls saying—

"I just want to make my mother proud of me."

"She will be Alexis, she will be," smiled Jenny who gave her a hug.

She then halted and looked around saying—

"What are we standing around for? You have to get to work and start practicing!"

And so they did. Alexis couldn't have been more happy in her life. Starscream was now better and she was thinking of surprising him by turning a piece of his spark into something she would wear and always hold dear to her own heart. She wondered if he would like that. Also she wondered if he would be joyed she got a lead part in her ballet.

Would he come and see her like he promised he would? Oh she would love that more than anything. She wanted him to see her dance. If he did come she would dance for him, no one else but him.

After a while at the studio she left. Jenny begged her to let her come with her, but Alexis told her she had other things to do that day and it was just too much to have Jenny come over. Jenny was a little upset but she'd get over it . . . hopefully. Alexis was soon off to finish her tasks and wondered how Starscream was doing.

* * *

"There . . . you are finished," sighed Barricade finishing patching his commander up. "Now are you still going to stay here or come back with me?"

"I don't know," said Starscream. "If I was to come back with you I'd want to bid Alexis farewell, but if I do she'd beg me to stay and . . . well . . . you know who's side I'd take."

"Yes . . . unfortunately I do," said Barricade stepping back. "Then shall I await your return back on the Nemesis?"

"Yes," said Starscream. "I'll come soon."

"I shall expect soon to be 'soon' then Starscream," said Barricade leaving wondering if he'd ever see his comrade again.

Starscream soon just stood there and looked up at the sun. It was growing into the later of the day. Alexis said she had many things to do that day, but how many things could she possibly do? He hoped she was having a good day though. Hmm, Alexis was all he could think about at the moment and he couldn't wait to see her smiling face again.

It was a feature he began to love and enjoy. But only from her. The other humans he didn't mind seeing them scream and run away in fear, but Alexis . . . oh she could laugh and be happy as much as she wanted around him and he wouldn't mind one bit.

* * *

"Are—are you sure?" asked Alexis.

"Yes I am," said a man. "I am so sorry Ms. Chandler."

Alexis bowed her head and was about to cry. She was usually optimistic about most things, but how could you be about this? She couldn't help the tears that had to come and she looked horrible.

"You could always try—" started the man, but Alexis stopped him.

"No," she sniffed getting up to her feet and ready to leave. "I don't want to do that. I never did believe in that stuff anyways. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"But you could have—" he started in a warning.

"No!" said Alexis more firmly. "Why can't you see that no is NO?!"

"Alexis . . . I am so sorry," he kept saying.

"You all say that, but I know you don't mean it," said Alexis leaving.

Alexis left that place and came back to her beach house. She was glad Starscream was still there, but that smile didn't last as long as it should have. Starscream turned to look at her, but Alexis just went back into her home and didn't speak to him. It had turned night and there was still no word from Alexis.

"What is—why hasn't she spoken to me?" Starscream said to himself.

"Perhaps it is because she wishes you to leave back to your own planet and is tired of you," came Barricade across his comlink.

"Barricade?!" grumbled Starscream not liking him listening on his thoughts. "Who told you to answer?!"

"I chose to do so myself thinking that perhaps I could trick you into thinking I am your conscience and you would LEAVE!" he said.

"Well I'm not going to!" said Starscream. "Not without knowing what is wrong with her.'

"How do you even know something is wrong with her?" asked Barricade.

"Barricade," sighed Starscream touching his spark. "You'd never know of this certain bond so don't try to understand it or me."

Starscream then took a few steps towards her house before she came out on her balcony to great him. She had her arms crossed and head bowed in sadness. He didn't like the ways she looked and so asked—

"Alexis what is wrong? Why haven't you spoken to me?"

"No reason," sighed Alexis apparently lying. "But . . . I think you should leave."

That struck Starscream right in the spark. Alexis asking him to leave?! It just wasn't her. He gasped and so looked more closely to see the pain of horror and sadness on her face. Something was wrong and he feared what it was.

"Why would you say such a thing Alexis? It's not like you!" He said.

"Well it is now!" she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "Now please . . . just leave me!"

She then turned around and started crying. Starscream hated this more than anything. He felt his spark ache and churn that Alexis hurt. He wanted just to hold her, but dared not to. He outstretched his hand to her about to touch her, but took back his hand into a fist and grew angry that she told him to leave.

"Alexis what has happened to you to make you want me to leave?! I know this is not you!" he said.

"Just heed her plea and go!" said Barricade.

"Shut up Barricade!" he spat at him silently.

"Nothing!" cried Alexis. "Please just go! You'll kill me if you beg any more!!"

"See now there! Just leave it's not so hard!" said Barricade.

"That's it!" said Starscream shutting off his comlink to him and then finding his attention to the crying Alexis. "Alexis I will b—beg if I have to! If that is how it will get me to tell what is wrong then I'll do it all night!"

"Please!" she cried placing her hands to her face. "You don't know how much you're hurting me inside! You can't stay anymore or else you could die!"

"Is it about those humans that attacked me?" he asked. "If so then I promise you I won't ever fly again and endanger myself or you ever again!"

"No, no!" cried Alexis.

"Alexis . . . can't you see you're already killing me?" pleaded Starscream touching his spark.

Alexis then inhaled and turned to him. Her eyes were so red and watering it was like she was drowning herself in her tears. What could be so bad to make her cry like so? She then got up the courage to tell him . . . it was the least she could do since . . .

"Starscream I'm going to die!" she cried more tears rushing down only to hit Starscream directly in the spark. "I've got . . . cancer . . . and only three months to live."

Starscream couldn't believe this! Alexis . . . his Alexis going to die?! But how? She looked so healthy but inside . . . so sick? No, no not his Alexis.

His spark now ached more learning this. Oh what was he going to do? He didn't wish to watch her die, but then again if he was to stay that is exactly what he was going to do.

"No Alexis," he gasped in disbelief backing up a little ways. "No!"

"I'm sorry Starscream," cried Alexis realizing she wasn't going to see him in three months if he decided to stay. "I'm so sorry!!"

**Hot Shot's girl: there ya have it. A little twist and angst for ya ;D my specialty lol. Sorry it took me so long to update my dad wouldn't get off the computer but now here it is and as you can tell . . . this story is coming close to an end so enjoy and see ya later :)**


	11. Till The End?

"A-alexis . . . how can this be?" asked Starscream as he dared take a step forward. "You look . . . healthy to me."

"But I'm not!" cried Alexis her tears seeming like streams. "I'm sick Starscream I so sick it's killing me!! Now you understand more about humans. We can die from the inside out! I can't ask you to stay and watch me whither away. I would never ask that of you so please . . . just goho!"

Alexis then turned and ran inside and far away from any of her windows to where Starscream couldn't see or even try to touch her. She hated rejecting Starscream like so, but it was for his own good and he just needed to see that. She loved him she did and she didn't want any of her loved ones to see her die like this. Oh what was she going to do if he decided to stay with her to the end?

What could she do? What could she say? Her heart longed for him to stay, but her mind told her to tell him to leave while he could. If only he would have just left instead of asking her all those questions. Then he wouldn't know . . . then he wouldn't care, but he did—he did.

Starscream didn't know what to say or do. She ran from him, something she has never done before in her life. She really wanted him to leave didn't she? She really didn't want him to see her in that much pain and agony and sickness. Oh Alexis why does she push him away? Doesn't she see . . . he loves her?

Starscream knelt down and looked for a place to see her, but she could not be found. He looked in every possible window to see her, but couldn't. She had hid herself from him probably wanting him to leave. He bowed his head and sighed.

Later he sat down next to her house and just thought to himself. She wasn't going to be here in three months. He knew humans lived short lives, but why so short for Alexis? Why his Alexis? Primus must have been punishing him since he didn't go back to cybertron with the other decepticons.

Curses to Him then! He would loathe Him ever the more if he let her die . . . if He let her whither away like som flower in the wind.

"Please don't," Starscream cried the feeling of sadness strongly overwhelming him. "Please Primus . . . don't let her die. Don't take her from me!"

He soon just burrised his head in his knees and cried for her. No tears just pain that boiled inside him and couldn't be washed away by the tears of the body. Little did he know that his cries were just loud enough that Alexis could hear them as she sat in her dark hall that was once bright by the sun but now black by the night. It wasn't pleasant to her ears as she heard his hurtful cries.

She had never heard him cry before and never thought she'd ever. It was then she realized how strong of feelings he had for her. He loved her didn't he? No one would ever cry for anyone they didn't love. She was glad deep down inside at finding out his love for her, but then again she wished he had picked someone else to love. He could die if he didn't leave now . . . he could die of love.

As soon as his cries met her ears her lips trembled and more tears began. She hit the back of her head against her wall and just cried to herself. One could think she was a baby, but she needed to cry, she wanted to cry. She couldn't help but cry for Starscream for she knew he cried for her . . . he would never see her again in 3 months, such a short time and so he cried.

She took her knees to her chin and soon buried her face in her legs just weeping like she's never wept before. She didn't want to leave Starscream but she had no choice. Time wasn't too nice to her right now and so every second that passed was another piece of her life slipping away. It was slipping away so fast right now and all she wished for it to do is go slow.

Her wishes were to go in vain though. It seemed she never got what she wanted. That day was going so well for her till she went to the doctor. She got a lead and Starscream had recovered from his damages.

How could she tell Jenny or Steven now? Or any of her friends back at the studio. What were they to think of her? Or how were they to treat her? Was she to be let go because of her frail condition? She didn't know.

All she could do right now was think of the future and what she wanted to do with the rest of the time she had left, how ever short it was. She couldn't stop crying in the moment as she heard Starscream's mourns. She couldn't stand it much less take it. She wanted him to stop but was too weak to get up and tell him.

She, herself, mopped in the dark and mourned for herself and mostly Starscream. She wondered what kind of life he'd have without her. She knew she made his life much more brighter and happier. Would it go back to the dark and evilness it once was? Or would he cherish her ways and . . . no . . . what was she thinking? He had to go back to the way he was. It was the only way to get over her.

It was hard for her to admit it, but perhaps if Starscream could start killing again then he wouldn't be so hurt inside. She never wanted him to be like so. She never wanted this to happen, but then again bad things always seem to happen to the Chandler family. First her mother dying at her birth,then her brother before he was yet a man, and her father of some illness, and now . . . her. It was too much to comprehend and—Steven! What was he to do without her, or what was he to say or react when she told him for she had to tell him soon.

It was the hardest thing now . . . telling the ones you love you can't be with them any longer. They think the family and friends have it hard. What about the one who has to leave this world and perhaps never see them again? It was bound to happen to her someday she supposed.

She wiped away her tears as she heard Starscream. She felt horrible knowing there was no way he could cry. How could transformers handle sadness then? How could they get it out of their system?

Alexis' heart begged her to go to him and at least try and comfort him, but her mind told her to stay where she was and wait. Sometimes there is a time to be alone, but then again . . . sometimes there's not. It lasted for a while as Starscream wept. Alexis cried as much and long as he did.

No one would ever understand their pain that day for it was like they both cried together and for each other. It was sad yet bonding. Starscream could hear her cry as he did so, but soon she became quiet and so he stopped as he didn't want to cause his spark any more pain in sadness. He placed a hand over his face and felt his motherboard going crazy from the new emotion.

It was all so new to him, yet he's felt it has always been there waiting for something, or someone to bring it out. He inhaled to himself for a bit and soon turned his head to see if Alexis had come out of hiding anywhere. He turned a bit and looked into the window. She was not there and so he turned back and his lips trembled again thinking to himself would he do this 3 months from now? Look in only to find she was not there? It was horrible to think of but he had to—he had to.

He placed his hands on his knees and the pain of losing her crept back in. He began tighten his grip on his knees. So much that his claws delved in to his metallic skin on his knees. Some energon ran down the side of his legs as he did this, but all he saw was red and anger.

He was angry because she was leaving him. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he only blamed humans. They were nothing but death infested rats! Full of disease and filth!

Cursed earth and all who loved it! If he could he would destroy it a thousand times over . . . if only it could give Alexis a chance to live. But life turned differently. Life let the good die and the other who deserved death live. Why did it do so?! WHY?!

He then looked down at his hands and realized what he had done. He took them away and out of his metallic flesh only to look at them covered in how own energon. He felt no pain at all from his self-inflicted wound. He didn't care that was the reason.

As he looked at his hands covered in energon it made him think about the times back on cybertron. The times when he used to murder and slaughter the innocent and weak. He was the one who deserved to die. Who was he to say unfair when he should have died or at least been killed for the just? Who was he? . . . he was just . . . a decepticon.

"Starscream," came that familiar voice back on his comlink. "Starscream are you still there?"

"Hhh, yes I'm here Barricade!" sighed Starscream as he rolled his optics and leaned his head back against the house. "How did you get back on to my comlink frequency? I thought I turned it off."

"You did, but I just did a little hacking of my own," said Barricade. "Look are you coming back to the Nemesis or not? It is fully operational now and ready to head back to cybertron, to home Starscream."

"I can't," shook Starscream as he gazed up into the stars seeing a slowly moving light knowing it was the Nemesis.

"Well why not?!" asked Barricade.

"It's Alexis," sighed Starscream as if he was about to die.

"What about her?" asked Barricade. "I thought she told, oh sorry, politely asked you to leave? Now if she turned you into that gentlebot I thought about then heed her wishes and LEAVE!"

"She's going to die Barricade," sighed Starscream so heavy Barricade hardly recognized him through all that newfound emotion in him.

"Oh . . . well then . . . are you going to abide by her . . . last wish?" asked Barricade seeing the perfect opportunity to get his commander back home to cybertron.

"She wants me to leave so I won't have to watch her die in 3 months," sighed Starscream as if one in a dream or swooned. "But in her heart . . . she begs me to stay even though it isn't the right thing to do."

"Then go by the right thing to do Starscream," said Barricade. "I do not want to have to wait a 3 months just to leave!"

"If I say you will then you will!" growled Starscream getting up and standing up straight. "Barricade I can't just leave her to die sad and alone. I could never do that to her. I . . . would like to be there for her when the time comes for her to . . . leave."

"I see," said Barricade thinking to himself about a few things. "Well is that your order my lord?"

Starscream bowed his head and looked around. The answer was there but he didn't want to say it just yet. He sighed as he looked back up at the stars and the Nemesis. Why did it have to be so hard to leave this planet? Why was everything in his life so hard?

It was then he heard something from inside Alexis' home. He turned to gaze in the window and there she was. Sitting on her couch, her living room lit by a small table lamp as she watched a movie. She had her arms crossed and her eyes gently fixed on the screen. He mood was grim, but he saw she tried to lighten it as she watched the movie.

What she was watching he didn't know, but soon he knelt down and just gazed at her as she slowly breathed up and down as if trying to reserve her life that was disappearing by the second. He lifted the window to the living room quietly and just starred at her as she watched a certain scene that made her eyes flutter to and fro as if it had triggered another emotion from the heart.

"Alexis," he spoke so calm and gently no matter how rough his voice naturally was. "Alexis please speak to me."

"I like this movie," she said out of the blue. "It's one of my favorites."

Starscream glanced at the movie as Alexis still kept her eyes fixed on the screen and not Starscream probably trying to avoid more sadness and tears. It was a different kind of movie. It was about a dancer and a man who loved her. But she could never be with the man because of his nature.

"I like romantic movies like this, but then again . . . this movie ends so sadly," said Alexis as her eyes filled with tears. "That man loved the dancer, but the dancer couldn't be with him and it hurt her because he couldn't understand."

Alexis then bursted out in tears as she cupped her face and wept so hard. If she would have seen the painfully sad look on Starscream's face she might have died. Starscream wished to comfort her, but hat could he do. He then moved his hand to enter the window.

It was a smaller window than before and so he might not have ever gotten his hand back out, but he wasn't thinking of that at the moment. All he was thinking about was her. He reached in the window and came to her. He touched her body and just as soon as he had she immediately gripped his hand in her small grasp just rubbing her head on his hand wetting him with her ongoing tears.

"Alexis I'm here," he said so softly letting her stay there on him as long as she liked. "And I'll always be here . . . even when the time comes . . . I want to be here with you."

After hearing this Barricade had received his command. He was to wait three months then, or perhaps shorter. This human female could die for all he cared. Perhaps her death would cause the old Starscream to come back out? Just perhaps.

Alexis looked at Starscream with watery eyes. It was against her wishes that he stay, but her heart was glad for a moment in time. He cared enough about her to be with her to the end. Yes . . . she would have him to the end. She scanned his face with her watery blue eyes and gently stroked the side of one of the fingers she had grabbed with her hand and just sighed as she shook her head.

"Alright Starscream . . . alright," she sniffed trying to stop crying.

Starscream then glanced at the movie that still played and heard a song from it as the dancer and the man held each other. Yes that was what he was thinking as the song played. To share with her the last of her life and love. He knew it might kill him to watch her die, but he wanted to be there for and with her no matter what anyone else said he would share with her this last precious life he could for there was no one else he wanted to be with than her.

Alexis closed her eyes as Starscream gently caressed her body with his thumb and just laid her head on his hand. She then sighed out one last word before time passed by her—

"Thank-you."

And so there they stood as Starscream comforted her and she held him together before the last days. She was glad he stayed, but feared the day when she would leave him all alone to either turn back into his old self or remember her and change like she had hoped and prayed for.


	12. Last Wish, Last Chance

The next day Alexis had to tell everyone she wanted to that day. Steven had come over that day and to his dismay Starscream was there. He never did give him a fine look and neither did Starscream as Steven eyed him coming up to Alexis' home. Alexis was there to greet him at the door and so once there she told him and Steven stood as one dead.

His sister was going to die in three months? How could this be? She looked perfectly healthy and yet she was so sick inside. What a cruel world they lived in and a time.

Alexis began to cry as usual after telling about her cancer and so hugged her brother close knowing she wouldn't get to in a couple more months. She to now ever chance she could get. Steven hugged her back and a few tears came to his eyes. His sister, his only family, he wouldn't be able to hold in 3 more months . . . oh what was he going to do?

As Steven held her close he looked up at Starscream who stood only a couple yards away by the house. He saw the look on his face and it was that of pain sadness. Did he actually care enough about her to stay with her through this ordeal . . . to the end? If it was up to Steven he'd have him leave.

Steven always believed Starscream was never good for his sister. Filling her head with foolish things. Alexis knew what her brother was thinking and so let go of him and wiped her eyes saying—

"I tried Steven, but he wants to stay."

"Forever?" asked Steven glancing at Starscream and then his sister.

"No," shook Alexis. "There is never a forever."

She then left to go back inside her home. Steven followed and spoke to her about many a thing. Later on Jenny had come to Alexis' home and just like Steven she had told her on the door step about her condition. Jenny also noticed that Starscream was still there.

Alexis told her why and Jenny thought how sweet that was of him to stay by Alexis' side till . . . the end. Back in Starscream's day if anyone ever called him sweet or even thought him to be sweet he'd kill them right there and then, but now . . . things have changed—he's changed. All he could think about at the moment was what it was going to be like during Alexis' last moments in this world. Was it the same as a transformer or much different?

Starscream had never watched a human die this way before. He had never watched them whither away like so. He'd rather watch them die more quickly, but Alexis . . . it would take a while for her to leave them, but in truth . . . it is too short. The next day after so Alexis told the ballet and all mourned for her.

They expected her to dance lead like she had been given, but she had to decline because of her frail condition. She was still as strong as ever then though and she could have if she wanted to, but she let it go. Her dreams were basically shattered because of her illness. Woe was to her now about so many things she'd miss—so many things she'd loved.

Alexis continued going to the doctor as usual even though there was really no point. He suggested for her to take medication but Alexis declined. She didn't want anything that would lesson her strength to perhaps fight this sickness. Steven and Starscream, when they heard about this, begged her to change her mind.

Alexis loved them both but told her why she didn't want to do the medicine. Steven only grew angry still, but Starscream understood. Steven didn't like that Starscream took sides with Alexis. He always thought it was all his idea that she not try and fight the cancer.

What had he been telling his sister?! Were his angry thoughts. Alexis was only human if only she could think of that. He always thought Starscream made her feel higher than she truly was. It was true, but Alexis always knew her place.

Starscream knew Steven never approved of him and he didn't care. As long as Alexis did then he was well. All was well for weeks, but as one month passed Alexis began to grow weaker and weaker by the passing days. Both could tell as her daily dancing began to not get so daily anymore.

They both knew the day was coming when her body would just quit on her and her life would leave her, but both just didn't want to face the facts just yet. Steven had visited her doctor on numerous ocassions and asked him about any treatments she should be taking. He told him a number of them, but said without Alexis concenting in taking them then there was no need to even ask. Whether Steven liked it or not he had to speak to Starscream about these matters thinking that he could convince his nieve sister to actually fight for her life.

Starscream declined in doing whatever Steven asked him though telling him that Alexis was free to live the last days of her life as she pleased . . . no matter how much he, himself, wanted her to fight. It seemed like she was just wasting away as she stayed in her house all the time refusing to go out to the store and sometimes miss her appointments. Steven knew he had to put an end to this and so moved in whether she liked it or not. Alexis didn't like him doing this, but Steven told her he was going to be her nurse, as to say, from now on until she died.

He would at least stay for the remaining two months. It seemed to short, too short as a matter of fact. Steven had to work her into his schedule now since he, himself, had many a thing to do. He would often go out for her since she didn't want to and of course force her to go to her reguar check-ups with the doctor.

No matter how much she hated it she went with him because she loved him and knew that as her big brother he loved her and tried to care for her as much as he could till the day came. Steven bought all medical equipment that she needed as she grew weaker and weaker through the months. She could see the look on his face and it was sad because it was the look of failure. Her heart went out to him for she could see his thoughts.

He thought he had failed her as a big brother and protector. He promised their father before he died and was reunited with their mother and other brother that he'd always take care of her and let her live to a ripe full age . . . Alexis was only 20 . . . she was too young to die and yet here she was doing just that. Steven felt ashamed and alone in his shame as he watched his sister, his only family, die a little more each day. He felt wrong in letting her die even though he could not control life or death himself.

Starscream tried to think of every possible transformer way for her to live, but came up short. He was so desparate he had asked Barricade, but he also had no advice for him. Starscream now thought his thoughts to go in vain till he thought of one last thing. It just might work, but Alexis would have to accept this offer and he didn't know if she was the kind of human to do such a life changing thing.

After thinking about it for a week and seeing Alexis slowly whither away he tried to force himself not to think of it or not even ask her. How could he ask her something like that? It was inhuman, of course by that, but Alexis . . . how could he ask her to give up everything and pretty much die all over again? After thinking of this through another week Starscream knew he had to ask her seeing her frail body become too frail for him to stand.

"Alexis," he said one night as he came to her who sat out under the stars letting her feet soak in the cool waves that rushed in and out of the beach.

"Hey Starscream," she smiled up at him with a very weak smile, but strong enough to let him know she cared. "What brings you here, or better yet to talk to me. You haven't in weeks."

"That is because I was thinking," said Starscream sitting down next to her closer than he would have ever been a couple of months ago.

"About what?" smiled Alexis as the soft ocean breeze brushed by her.

"You," said Starscream bowing his head.

Alexis couldn't help but blush. She had done this on many occaisons before but still couldn't help it. Every time Starscream spoke so soft to her her face seemed to turn, automaticly, red. Steven ws never around when she did this or when Starscream spoke to her like this and so she was glad for that.

Once she was done doing so she turned her head back up at Starscream who's ruby optics seemed to glow oddly dimmer as if he was sad of what he was about to say. She saw this and so ceased her smile and clearing her throat she asked-

"What is it?"

"I was just trying to think of a way to perserve your life," he said sighing heavily.

"Oh," said Alexis bowing her head understanding this was a normal thought now around her home, family, and friends.

"Alexis the only way I could even fathem was to turn you . . . into a transformer like us," said Starscream knowing it could be done, but was just afraid of her rejecting his offer.

Alexis looked back up at him with unusal weak eyes and sighed softly shaking her head. She placed her chin to her knees and started speaking like-

"What would it be like?"

"Well," started Starscream. "I'd have to take you aboard the Nemesis and you'll have to watch our for Skorponok since he hates humans so much and then Barricade would poerform the precidure in transmitting your mind into a transformer body. It can be done Alexis, but it has never bfore. Barricade is a smart mech he'll take care of you and make sure no harm comes to you."

"No, I mean . . . what would it be like to be a . . . transformer?" she asked looking up at him.

" . . . you'd live forever Alexis," he sighed looking out into the stars. "You wouldn't have to worry about getting sick or dyng of old age. You'd be as youthful as you are now and . . . no one would have to mourn your death."

"I see," said Alexis gazing back out intot he ocean waves.

Alexis said nothing for a couple moments and Starscream feared that she would reject him. He feared he had said the wrong thing to her and so she'd say no to the last chance of life. This was the last option she had at living and so her answer, whatever it was she was about to say, right there and now, would prove to Starscream if she wanted to live . . . or die.

"Can . . . can I ask you something Starscream?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, anything," said Starscream looking down at her with hopeful optics she'd say 'yes'.

"Being a transformer . . . you said you'd live forever . . . is that true?" she asked.

"Yes . . . providing you don't get shot," chuckled Starscream. "If you were to be a transformer though Alexis I'd make sure as to keep you far from war as possible."

"Yes, but since you transformers live forever so will your war," said Alexis.

Starscream sighed deep in his throat as if it pained him. He could see Alexis was heading off towards a 'no' and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Being a human Starscream," smiled Alexis as the moonlight refelcted off her beautiful eyes. "It can be a good thing compared to you transformers . . . I mean our wars only last for centuries because we die and we forget. It won't drag on, but then again we humans enjoy having a full life and a life well spent. It's a certain peace I've only heard about and dreamt of too."

"But your life is not full Alexis," said Starscream.

"I know," she said looking down. "It is quite new to this world and life I guess you can say, but . . . I don't want to live forever Starscream. I never have and probably never will."

"I see," said Starscream bowing his head and turning away from her.

Alexis saw the pain in his motions and so stood up and touched his arm gently. He looked at her and she just smiled as she laid her head against his metallic skin and sighed. Starscream fought the urge to just grab her and take her to the Nemesis himself forcing her to change into a transformer, but she would hate him if he did so.

"I want to live Starscream," she softly said almost in a whisper. "But I want to live one life as humans were intended to live. One life, one love, one death."

"Please Alexis just try," pouted Starscream turning his head to the sigh.

"I love you Starscream," she softly sighed out.

At that Starscream's spark jolted. It was like it was struck with something that was slowly killing him from the inside. He knew she did, but when she told him with her own mouth it felt so different. If only he could get up the courage to tell her the same.

He felt he didn't need to tell her, that she already knew, but it still wouldn't hurt to actually tell her. It just wasn't mech-like or Starscream-like to say something like that and so hejust let it go and forced himself to act like Alexis made the right choice.

_Frag! _He thought to himself in painful anger. _Why do humans have to love their single life so much?! Why can't they just listen to the higher beings? Why can't Alexis just live?_

After that night Alexis began to get ever weaker. Soon the third month had arrived. It was still new, but Starscream and Steven dreaded it. The only one it seemed who didn't mind it was Alexis.

She seemed to be so happy having her brother there with her and even more because Starscream was with her. Alexis would often sleep outside most of the time. She'd stay under the stars or Starscream. She still couldn't believe that it had only been a couple months since she first met him and now her whole heart was his.

She wondered sometimes if he even knew it. She told him that night long ago that she loved him. She didn't mean as a friend neither, or as a brother. She loved him as in LOVED him.

It was being with him that hurt the most because soon she wouldn't be. During that last month of her life she stayed inside most of the time. The first two weeks she did not leave her home. Steven begged her to and sometimes even tried forcing her, but she locked him out like usual.

Steven had no choice but to go to Starscream and ask him to tell his sister to do these things. Starscream tried to, but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even talk to him sometimes. It hurt that she wouldn't but on the third night of her silence and the locking of Steven out Starscream came to her room window and almost threatened to grab her out of the house, but refrained into asking her to heed her brother again.

"Alexis . . . Alexis you need to listen to your brother and do these things," said Starscream from her window.

It was oddly open and it peered right into Alexis sitting at her desk looking at something. She sighed and then turned to him holding in her hand that peice of spark she recovered from him when he was injured long ago. It was about the size of a large marble but Alexis seemed to want it.

"Starscream may I keep this?" she asked.

"Alexis why do you still have that fragment from my spark?" he asked.

Alexis shrugged as she looked at it.

"I don't know. I could never find myself to be rid of it," she said to him. " know I may not be able to hold onto it for that long, but may I ask to have your spark?"

It was kind of funny how she asked that. Starscream knew what she meant but he would have said yes any other way. He just shook his head and said-

"I don't really care what you do with it. I don't need it any longer. Wha do you wish to do with it?"

She shrugged again.

"Maybe turn it into a necklace like Jenny had suggested, but then again I was thinking more of a bracelet."

"Jewelry . . . why?" asked Starscream in total confusion.

"I want to keep a peice of you near to me," smiled Alexis looking at him with ever so soft eyes and smiling a sort of pale smile.

"Why is that when I am right here next to you already?" asked Starscream with a smile.

"I'll gladly give it back to you if you want it . . . when the time comes," she said casting her eyes down in sadness knowing the day was coming very soon.

"Please don't think of that Alexis," said Starscream. "You can keep as long as you want. You can keep it for eternity if you want to. I don't mind."

"I used to think there was no such thing as forever," said Alexis looking down and fingering the still glowing fragment a bit. "But being with you as you still stay with me through these hard times make me feel there. Thank-you for that."

Starscream just shook his head and forced himself to leave. Steven waited for him to tell him she had convinced Alexis to let him in and heed him, but Starscream couldn't tell him that when he didn't. The next day Alexis came to him with a big smile and showing him the beautiful bracelet she had made from that peice of fragment she had recovered some months ago.

"Hm, imagine what you can do with a few beads and thread," said Starscream seeing how happy Alexis was wearing the bracelet.

"I just used a few pieces I still had left a while ago from my old make-it-yourself-jewelry," chuckled Alexis.

"I'm glad to see you smile," smiled Starscream as he took his slim finger and pushed her hair back from her face.

Steven was inside fixing up some things for Alexis when he glanced out the window and saw this. He hated seeing Starscream so close to her like that, or worse . . . touching her. A while ago he remembered Starscream didn't even want to be near her. Why couldn't he have stayed like that?

Alexis had the problem in making ANYONE fall in love with her. Now Steven could see this. Alexis was right.

"Anyone," sighed Steven seeing Starscream caress her gentle and paling face.

He had no choice but the get back to work fixing up the medical equipment needed for when Alexis became too weak. Starscream was glad this month carried the nicest days for Alexis seemed to always want to sleep outside. He always thought it was to be near the stars . . . well . . . he was partially true. It was to be near him.

After a couple more moments Alexis' smile vanished and she cast her eyes down. Starscream halted his caress and perked her chin up with the side of his finger asking—

"What is wrong?"

"It's just," sighed Alexis bowing her head. "I'm so weak . . . I'm fighting to live longer, but it is draining my strength and so . . . I can't do what I love the most—dance."

"You . . . expected to dance on the third month?" asked Starscream a bit surprised by her wishes.

"Mhm," Alexis shook her head. "I love dancing more than anything. Like my mother."

"I am sorry you can't do what you love the most Alexis," sighed Starscream casting his optics down.

"Don't be," said Alexis hugging his hand close. "It's not your fault . . . it never was."

That last month was the worst for Alexis. She became too weak to even walk. She had used up most of her strength and so was just withering away as expected. She still fought though . . . to the end she fought.

Steven now had to take the most care of her. She wanted still to sleep outside even though she shouldn't but he abided by her wishes and placed her bed outside so she could always be near her _stars_. Steven had to put away his grudges towards Starscream and actually let him near his sister to say his final good-byes. The month was almost over and Alexis had received visits from her ballet friends and all were going to miss her dearly, especially Jenny.

Jenny saw how much pain Alexis was in, she was in all sorts of it. She was in the pain of sadness for her loved ones were going to have it the hardest once she left this world. They didn't want to face reality but there it was . . . starring at them and waiting to prove itself. It was only a matter of days now.

Another pain all saw Alexis was in was that she couldn't do what she loved most, dance. She loved to dance almost as much as she loved to live . . . but now . . . soon she wouldn't be able to do both. She was so weak and pale now all knew she was nearing the end. It was then Starscream wished he had abided by Alexis' wishes and left.

He never imagined ever seeing her like this . . . so near to death and letting go. It was more than he could take and he was the one who once amused himself in watching people die. Now . . . he couldn't bare the thought of it, especially upon her. If only she would have listened to him and become a transformer then this wouldn't be happening . . . he wouldn't be standing by her bedside watching her die into nothing.

She became so weak it was even hard for her to speak. Every time she did Starscream leaned close to her to hear what she had to say. His hearing was quite fine and he could hear her from far away if he wanted to, but he wanted to make sure Alexis knew he was listening. The last week came and then something happened none had expected . . . Alexis . . . gave up.

She gave up fighting the death she knew was at her door step and coming in soon. She wanted to always fight it, but now she saw no reason to do such a thing. She knew her time had come. Steven nor Starscream wanted her to stop but then again—she was so weak and tired from all this and her sickness was getting the best of her just like it was said was going to happen.

Alexis wished all her friend the best of life and spoke as if one about to die every day. Starscream wished for her to stop. Her mind wasn't supposed to think of death or her lips weren't supposed to mutter out her last will. She was too young and beautiful for that, but none could help one of Alexis' last wishes . . . to dance.

She wanted to dance a solo as she once dreamt of no matter how weak she was. She told them she'd find the strength to do so, but they denied her that. She was too weak for any of that, but she believed not. Once Alexis believed something she'd always see it through and so Steven said he'd talk with the studio and perhaps they'd grant her this one last wish.

While he was gone Starscream was with her and his spark was heavy that she be doing this. She was going to kill herself faster than he wanted. In no way was his spark ready for her death. All together he wasn't ready.

"It's alright," sighed Alexis as she lay in her bed outside under the sun and him.

Starscream leaned in close to her as she weakly spoke to him. He listened with care and looked at her with concern for her strength she'd need for the last day.

"I know what I'm doing Starscream," she whispered out. "This is my last wish I would love if you were behind me through this."

"Alexis you're killing yourself more," said Starscream gently. "You need to preserve your strength."

"No," shook Alexis slowly. "No I don't. I am to die soon and so I will not get the joy of dancing again. I'd love to do it at least one last time before . . ."

She then drifted off into sleep and so Starscream let her rest. What was she thinking of dancing? She was well enough too weak, but then again . . . her heart was very strong and spirit. Starscream always admired that. If only there was a femme out there in the universe like her, but alas . . . there was none.

Alexis was Alexis, she was the only Alexis and this Starscream would mourn. He looked down and saw she still held onto that bracelet she made of his fragment. It was the most precious thing to her now, more precious than life itself. Oh how he would miss her.

"Alexis," He sighed placing his hand on her small body softly and praying to Primus she find rest some where she could be happy . . . and dance.

Later that night Steven returned and told Alexis that they had allowed her her last wish. She was ever so happy and knew exactly which steps she wanted to do. It was now time for her last dance.


	13. Last Dance And Learning To Be Lonely

**Hot Shot's girl: Well the movie that sort of inspired this was The Phantom Of The Opera. The song All I Ask Of You inspired this. It was sadish and so gave me the idea to kill of Alexis like this and of course Learn To Be Lonely reminded me so much of Starscream and so I put it in here. Well Hope you enjoyed it and hope you know I had to listen to sad songs to get in the mood for this last chp. If you want to cry play sad music. Well enjoy the last chp.**

Jenny came over and helped Steven get Alexis ready for her last dance. It was one of the most saddest things she had ever done. As Jenny dressed her she couldn't help but cry. She knew that after this dance Alexis was simply going to give up and she'd never see her again.

"Please don't mourn for me," said Alexis bowing her head as Jenny tightened her laces. "Take care of yourself when I'm gone. You'll need it more than me."

"Oh Alexis!" cried Jenny as she hugged her as tightly as she thought possible for her frail body.

The two shared a number of tears. Alexis kissed Jenny on the cheek and pretty much wished her good-bye. Soon after that she came out to Steven who was waiting with a wheelchair for his sister. Jenny held Alexis up as they came over to the chair.

Starscream usually would watch but he didn't want to this time. He just stood outside and waited for them to exit the beach house. He just couldn't stand seeing Alexis like this. He couldn't stand the thought of her knowing this is the last day . . . and the last dance.

She was going to be gone forever. The flaw of human beings—they lived too short. He still did not regret the choice of not taking her and forcing her to become a transformer. He respected her decision and admired that she wanted to live her life out like this. He had never met anyone who wanted to die or not become immortal.

She was always the different one. Never again would there be one like her. She would be leaving soon and Starscream fought with himself to stay with her till the end and tough out her death. He was a powerful and feared warrior and now he couldn't bare the thought of a loved one's death.

It could be that, perhaps, since he's never had a loved one it seemed so different. He knew exactly where Alexis was going to dance and he promised her he'd be there to see her dance. He knew where he would stay to watch her at without drawing attention. There was a small alley way next to the building no one hardly uses and so there'd he'd stay and watch her through the building with his sensitive optics.

Seeing through walls could come in handy at this time and for once he was glad he was a robot. As he sighed he heard the door open and so stood up straight to greet her. Steven led her outside in the wheelchair. She looked around slowly and found herself gazing up at Starscream.

She gave him a smile and so caused him to smile back. It may have been one of the last smiles he'd ever do. As Steven put her in his car Starscream just sighed once again. She was so beautiful now even though she was deathly sick.

Jenny really did a good job with her make-up and clothing. For once Starscream didn't care if she was wearing one of those ridiculous outfits she was perfect the way she was. Once Steven started the car up he looked at Starscream, nodded, and said—

"I'll see you at the studio."

"Yea," said Starscream nodding to him.

And so he watched them drive off. Starscream waited a while know he'd get their before they did if he took off right now. This time he just waited for the sun to go down and once he readied to take off he heard a familiar voice.

"You've changed you know Starscream?" came Barricade's voice over the comlink.

"Why is my conscience telling me something I already know?" said Starscream with a hint of a grin.

"So will you be joining us soon in our trip back to cybertron?" asked Barricade.

"Yea," sighed Starscream casting his optics down. "I have to say though . . . I will miss this place. Not earth, but this . . . place."

"I see," said Barricade. "Well I shall ready the ship for your return."

"You do that," said Starscream. "But don't expect me to come back as your once leader Starscream."

"I understand," said Barricade. "Just go see that last dance."

"I will," said Starscream transforming and taking off.

The night was still young and full of light as the stars danced with the bright and full moon. Starscream forced himself to go down to the studio no matter how much he didn't want to see Alexis' last dance. He transformed and landed silently in the small alley way. Luckily it was just slim enough for him.

He looked around and saw he was near the side exit of the studio. That was where Steven and Jenny were taking Alexis through so she could go right through to the stage. They were helping her get up the small case of stairs when he landed. She turned and smiled again at Starscream signaling for Jenny and Steven to stop and let her stand there.

"Starscream . . . you were able to make it," she smiled ever so weakly.

"I promised you I would," he said extending his hand to her.

Alexis touched his finger but could not grasp it like she used to her. Her strength in her hands was all but spent. She just sighed and began to speak, but it was quite silent and so Starscream leaned in to listen.

"Then I will dance for you," she whispered leaning her head against his cheek.

She then slowly turned her head and met her lips with his metallic cheek. She kissed him softly and weakly. She then turned to her brother and Jenny and so let them help her back in. Starscream stood there for a little while and waited till she came on stage.

He could hear the announcer now—

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to introduce one of our best dancers dancing a solo to one of the violinist Steven Chandler's melodies. We regret to announce this will be her last dance and so are honored she chose this studio to dance her last. We give you Alexis Chandler!"

Starscream pricked his head up and watched through the walls to see Alexis slowly walk up on stage and her brother Steven strike his instrument and play a tune so sad and beautiful it reflected Alexis' feelings towards her last dance for this world.

_/Child of the wilderness/ _

_/Born into emptiness/_

Alexis started her dance with a graceful trot across the stage. Starscream couldn't believe that she had enough strength to even do that. It was like she was saving all her strength for this last moment . . . as if she knew she was going to dance this final dance.

_/Learn to be lonely/_

_/Learn to find your way in darkness/_

All her friends watched in awe as she gracefully did what she loved most—dance. All had at least one tear in their eyes, if no many. They were all honoring their friend's last wish.

_/Who will be there for you/ _

_/Comfort and care for you/_

Starscream knew now that fact of reality. He knew once she died he's pretty much go back to his normal self. A self whom no one cared or would think twice of to help. He thanked Alexis she was the one person who was different.

_/Learn to be lonely/ _

_/Learn to be your one companion/_

It was time for Starscream to learn that he had to be lonely the rest of his life. No one else but her would ever make him feel wanted. It was his curse of life now. Still though . . . he never thought in this world, this planet there was someone like her—someone waiting to care for him . . . and love him.

_/Never dreamed out in the world/_

_/There are arms to hold you/_

It was something he had to get used to and he did, but now the hard part was getting used to going back to his old ways and his old self. He always knew things like this couldn't happen to mechs like him . . . good things that is. He was always on his own since the day of his creation.

_/You've always known/_

_/Your heart was on its own/_

At least he got to see her dance and Primus he wouldn't want to be anywhere else than there right now. She did dance for him. He could tell by the way she lifted herself and gracefully twirled across the stage to the music of the saddened violin. At the very end she used the last of her strength to lift herself up and twirl on one leg.

This was what she loved and adored and now was going to die doing what she loved. After the twirl her dance had been danced and so bowed. The whole crowd got up and clapped up a storm and Alexis . . . she just smiled and bowed like she had so many times in her dreams. It was over—she—was over.

After the dance Steven and Jenny went to get her but found she wasn't behind stage. They looked all over for her, but soon ran outside to see she had placed herself in Starscream's arms, her life spent. She was breathing so soft and weak it was hard to look at her, but they did and so did Starscream. He soon found himself pleading for her life.

"Please Alexis, don't die, please," he cried his optics showing the pain of sadness.

She just smiled and shook her head as she felt Starscream hold her close. She then whispered out so faint and small—

"I'm sorry Starscream, but I have to."

"But I . . . I love you!" cried Starscream his lips trembling as he spoke that word for the first time to her.

She smiled as she touched the side of his face with her pale arm and said—

"I already knew."

She then looked down and took of her bracelet and said to him—

"Here Starscream . . . take back your spark. I told you I'd give it back."

"No," said Starscream. "I gave it to you and want you to hold onto it."

She just smiled and weakly and sadly said with tears in her eyes—

"But I'm afraid . . . I'm too weak to hold onto it anymore."

Starscream grasp her small hand with his fingers and looked down to see she had placed the bracelet in his grasp. Once done he looked back at her smile at him. Her last smile was given to him whom she loved the most. He then gasped as he felt her body go limp in his grasp . . . she had gone.

"No, no!" he cried his whole body trembling.

Steven and Jenny burst into tears at the passing of Alexis Chandler. Steven could now see how much Starscream actually loved her. He saw his mourning and now he regretted treating him so wrongly. Starscream gently placed her body down trembling all over.

He couldn't stand this place anymore. He needed to leave and never come back. Oh Alexis, oh HIS Alexis! Holding onto her bracelet for dear life he cried out a loud cry up to the heavens and took off in great haste. He transformed and broke through the atmosphere to get back to the Nemesis and hopefully . . . never see earth again.

* * *

It had been years now since she had died. 50 to be exact. Steven always tended to her grave even in his old age. He never heard of the transformers again but later on strange things had occurred pointing that they had returned.

Steven didn't care though. They had long left his life and so he was not to meddle in their affairs if they were back. Every weekend he would come to his sister's grave and tend to it. Sometimes even take his family with him to show them their once beloved aunt.

_/So laugh in your loneliness/ _

_/Child of the wilderness/_

This day was different though. Once there Steven gasped seeing upon Alexis' tombstone, which read Alexis Chandler Beloved sister and friend 1987-2007, was placed atop a bracelet he never thought he'd see again. On it was a single glowing fragment showing him that he wasn't the only one who came to her. His heart only sank as he saw the lonely bracelet . . . it was all that was left of that bond of love.

_/Learn to be lonely/ _

_/Learn how to love life that is lived alone/_

_/Learn to be lonely/ _

_/Life can be lived/ _

_/Life can be loved/ _

_/Alone/_

**The End**


End file.
